Haru no Sakura
by cherry vey scarlet
Summary: Kehidupan Sarada berubah ketika dirinya bertemu dengan paman tampan yang kemudian bilang bahwa paman itu adalah papanya. Lalu siapa orang yang selama ini dia panggil mama jika sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai papa dan mama kandungnya?/aku selalu menunggu musim semi datang/Musim semi yang selalu di nantikan menjadi musim yang tidak ingin dia lalui.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis terlihat berjalan terburu-buru. Rambut merah muda yang di kucir ekor kudanya terlihat berayun mengikuti langkah kakinya. Wajah gadis itupun pucat dan terlihat kacau. Nafas gadis itu tersendat-sendat menunjukan sang gadis habis berlarian. Mata emeraldnya bergerak-gerak seolah mencari sesuatu. Dress putih selutut dan high hill lima centinya pun tidak membantu gadis itu bergerak lebih leluasa. Gedung Manajemen bisnis. Tempat itulah yang sedang di tuju gadis itu. Iris emerald gadis itu bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu tanpa peduli dengan bermacam-macam tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya. Pasalnya ini masih pagi namun gadis itu sudah terlihat berantakan dengan wajah pucat membuat semua yang melihat akan heran dengan kehadiran gadis pink itu. Apalagi dia bukan mahasiswa managemen bisnis .

Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan mereka gadis itu bertanya kepada mahasiswa-mahasiswa di sana. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari mahasiswa berambut coklat tadi gadis yang identik dengan bunga khas jepang itu langsung berjalan— setengah berlari menuju kelas yang disebut mahasiswa tadi setelah berucap terimakasih.

Langkah kaki gadis pink berhenti dua meter dari pintu kelas yang di maksudkan tadi. Pintu kelas terbuka sedikit dan terlihat seorang pemuda bersandar pada meja. Posisi menyamping melihatkan bagian samping tubuh pemuda itu. Gadis musim semi itu menatap pemuda reven dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

Dengan ragu sang gadis mendekati pintu. Terlihat jelas ada keraguan dalam raut wajahnya. Ketika hendak membuka pintu lebih lebar tangan gadis bersurai pink berhenti ketika mendengar suara feminim yang sangat fimiliar di telinganya.

"Bagaimana apabila _'dia'_ tahu?" Hening sesaat sebelum suara berintone itu menyahut.

"Akan ku pastikan ' _dia_ ' tidak akan tahu."

Gadis dibalik pintu itu menurunkan tangannya. Melupakan apa yang ingin dia lakukan dan bimbang harus mencuri dengar atau menghampiri dua manusia berbeda gender yang sangat di kenali suaranya. Setengah hatinya berkata untuk tidak menguping namun rasa penasaran gadis itu melebihi apa yang ada di pikirannya. Entah kenapa firasat gadis itu buruk.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melakukan ' _itu_ ' brengsek!" nada suara feminim itu mulai meninggi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap suara berintone rendah.

"..."

"..."

Suasana menjadi hening. Gadis musim semi di balik pintu itu mencoba mencerna apa yang di dengarnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun lelaki reven itu bicara seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ' _dia_ ' hamil?!" Dengan suara rendah suara feminim itu terdengar kembali. Mendengar perkataan suara feminim membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Rasa penasaran, takut, bingung semua perasaan bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Gadis emerald itu tidak tahu siapa ' _dia_ ' yang dimaksud mereka.

"Gugurkan." Ujar suara berintone itu rendah.

"Kau gila!" Gadis dalam ruangan itu meninggikan suaranya. "Dia menyukaimu. Dan kau dengan mudah untuk mengatakan itu. Kau tidak menghargai perasaannya."

"Lalu harus bagaimana?!" Suara berintone terdengar meninggi. " _'Dia'_ akan mengerti. Kalian bersahabat. Aku yakin _'dia'_ akan melepasku untuk sahabatnya." Ucapnya lebih tenang kemudian.

"..."

"Yakinlah semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin pertunangan ini batal hanya karena dia."

" _'Dia'_ sahabatku sama seperti _'orang itu'_. Aku tak mungkin membuatnya bersedih. Tidak, aku tidak ingin mereka sedih."

"Semua akan baik saja asal _'dia'_ tidak mengatakan apapun pada _'orang itu'_. Kita akan bicara baik-baik dengannya. Jadi persahabatan kalian akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidaaakk.. Kami tidak pernah saling menyembunyikan rahasia asal kau tahu. Dan aku yakin _'dia'_ tidak bisa menutupi apapun dari _'orang itu'_. Aku memang tak selama pertemanan mereka dan aku orang baru dalam persahabatan ini. Namun aku cukup lama berteman dengan mereka dan itu membuat aku tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan saling berbohong dan saling menyakiti. Aku yakin _'orang itu'_ tidak mengijinkan _'dia'_ menggugurkan janin itu. Dan pertunangan itu mungkin akan batal karena _'dia'_ hamil."

"Aaarrrrggghhh.." Pemuda emo itu mengacak rambutnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak pernah ingin melihat sahabatku terluka. Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kami hancur. Sungguh aku mencintaimu Sasuke.. Aku.."

"..."

"..."

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak ingin pertunangan ini batal. Aku yang akan bicara dengannya. _Hanya aku_. Dan kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"..."

"Aku akan membuatnya mau menggugurkan janin itu apabila _'dia'_ hamil, tanpa mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. ' _Dia_ _'_ akan mengerti."

Tanpa sadar gadis di balik pintu itu menyentuh perutnya yang rata. Airmata terus mengalir sedari tadi. Setelah mendengar gadis dalam ruangan itu mengatakan persahabatan tanpa sadar gadis itu menangis sampai akhirnya dia melihat sang pemuda memeluk seorang gadis yang amat dia kenal. Gadis yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Semua akan lebih mudah apabila yang ada di posisi _'dia'_ adalah _kamu_.." Ucap pemuda itu.

Dan tidak mau mendengar atau melihat lebih lanjut lagi gadis itu berlari. Menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang.

Sekarang dia tahu siapa subjek dalam pembicaraan manusia berbeda gender yang sangat dia sayangi dan dia cintai. Persahabatan mereka, pengkhianatan dan kehancuran hubungannya dengan lelaki yang di cintai dan sahabat yang dia sayangi. Tidak tahu siapa yang berkhinat dan di khianati. Tidak mengerti siapa yang merebut siapa. Tidak tahu siapa yang membohongi dan di bohongi. Tidak tahu siapa yang disakiti dan siapa yang menyakiti. Semua menjadi hancur berantakan. Dan pada akhirnya dia sadar, bahwa merekalah yang saling menyakiti. Hingga semuanya terluka, dia, kekasihnya dan juga sahabatnya.

Semua berakhir.

Di musim semi pemuda itu memintanya— tidak, lebih tepatnya memerintahnya untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda itu. Tepat ketika dirinya berulang tahun. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meminta menjadi kekasihnya apabila pemuda itu mencintai orang lain?!

Di musim semi pula semua kebohongan dan pengkhianatan itu ia ketahui. Dan mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri juga melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia memutuskan hubungan mereka di musim semi juga. Lebih tepatnya meninggalkan mereka tanpa pemberitahuan. Karena akan sakit apabila melihat mereka. Biarlah mereka bahagia tanpa halangannya. Gadis itu tidak mau menjadi penghalang untuk cinta kedua orang yang amat dia sayangi.

Musim semi yang selalu di nantikan menjadi musim yang tidak ingin dia lalui.

* * *

 ** _Haru no Sakura_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto_**

 _ **Sakura, Sarada, Sasuke**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan,**_ _ **ide mungkin pasaran,**_ _ **dll.**_

 ** _Don't like Don't read!_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enam** **tahun kemudian** **.**

Pagi yang dingin membuat siapa saja malas untuk memulai kegiatan di pagi hari. Hujan salju sudah berakhir malam kemarin namun udara pagi hari di kota Tokyo masihlah dingin. Membuat siapa saja malas bangun. Misalnya saja gadis kecil yang sedang menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Menghiraukan panggilan dari luar juga ketukan pintu kamarnya.

Suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan yang berisik itu berhenti membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum puas. Dan mulai akan terlelap ke alam mimpi lagi. Sebelum ada seseorang menarik selimutnya membuat gadis itu kesal. Namun masih memejamkan mata dan semakin mememluk gulingnya lebih erat.

Terdengar suara tirai jendela terbuka. Setelah itu langkah kaki seseorang mendekat dan tempat tidur itu berderit halus menandakan ada seseorang yang mungkin duduk di kasur itu.

Chuup~

Satu kecupan hangat di hidung gadis cilik itu membuat kelopak matanya terbuka seketika hingga menampilkan iris onyx sang gadis kecil.

"Nah.. Bangun juga kan." Ucap wanita bersurai merah muda sembari tersenyum.

Gadis kecil bersurai hitam itu duduk merengut.

"Mamaa.." Ucapnya dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

Wanita yang di panggil mama itu terkekeh melihat putrinya merengut jengkel.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu kau tidak bangun sayang."

"Sarada masih mengantuk. Boleh libur saja ma?" Ucap gadis kecil itu sembari menguap.

"Oke, kamu boleh libur selama satu tahun dan melanjutkan sekolahmu tahun depan. Bagaimana?"

"Mama.. Aku ingin sekolah bersama Shika. Aku tidak mau menjadi juniornya." Ucapnya merengut.

"Kamu dan Shika itu memang seharusnya berbeda tingkat sayang. Baiklah.. jika kamu sering membolos mama tidak janji kamu akan satu angkatan dengan Shika. Oke?"

"Yare yare.. Aku mandi sekarang."

.

.

Setelah mandi gadis kecil itu turun dan langsung menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou Sarada-chan." Sarada memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar sapaan suara anak laki-laki.

"Ohayou mo shikadai." balasnya malas.

Setelah Sarada duduk di tempatnya, wanita berambut pink dan di susul wanita berambut coklat berjalan membawa nampan berisi empat gelas susu putih dan coklat.

"Sarada-chan, maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu lagi. Tapi kamu di jemput Tenten. Tidak apa kan sayang."

"Ya. Bukankah setiap pagi mama bilang seperti itu." Jawab Sarada cemberut.

"Eits, anak manis tidak boleh cemberut nanti jadinya jelek lho." Ucap wanita berambut coklat yang di tanggapi gumaman dari Sarada.

"Shikadai mama titip Sarada yah sayang. Jangan nakal, oke? Mama berangkat dulu Sarada-chan, Shikadai-kun." Ucap wanita berambut pink itu sembari mengecup puncuk kepala Sarada dan Shikadai bergantian.

Shikadai memang bukan anak kandung Sakura namun dia menyayangi Shikadai sama seperti dirinya menyayangi Sarada. Setiap pagi Shikadai sarapan di rumah mereka. Keluarga mereka cukup dekat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama anda Sakura-san." Ucap seorang wanita berambut merah menjabat tangan wanita musim semi.

"Tidak masalah Saara-san. Aku rasa lagu karangan anda cukup bagus tidak, kurasa sangat bagus. Dan itu sangat menarik perhatiaan saya." Ucap Sakura tulus.

"Ahh terimakasih. Tapi kurasa penyanyi yang pas dengan lagu itu hanya anda Sakura-san jadi saya beruntung anda mau menerima tawaran seorang amatir seperti saya."

"Aku yakin suatu saat nanti anda akan menjadi lebih hebat dari pengarang yang sudah terkenal lainnya. Saya rasa karangan anda benar-benar menyentuh. Kau seperti sudah ahli Saara-san."

"Tapi banyak yang menolak karya saya sebelum-sebelumnya Sakura-san. Jadi saya sempat ragu mengajukan karya yang ini. Mereka takut jika popularitas mereka turun jika menerima karya seorang amatir seperti saya. Apa Sakura-san tidak takut akan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka tidak mau mencoba hal baru. Itu yang aku pikirkan. Tapi percayalah orang awam hanya akan menikmati musiknya tanpa peduli siapa pengarang dan penyanyinya. Mereka seperti anak kecil polos yang hanya melihat sisi baik orang. Jangan putus asa." Sahut Sakura tulus.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gadis kecil itu menekuk wajahnya bosan. Surai hitam pendeknya berterbangan mengikuti arah angin dingin yang bertiup. Bahkan seragam yang di lapisi sweater berbulu tebal pun tak dapat menghangatkan tubuh gadis itu. Dirinya merasa bodoh menolak ajakan _kakak tercintanya_ untuk pulang bersama ayah kakaknya itu dan malah setia menunggu tantenya yang entah datang atau tidak.

Gadis tadi melamun hingga tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping bangku taman yang ia duduki.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" ucap datar orang di sampingnya. Sarada terkejut. Dan di lihatnya seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang tajam. Orang itu mirip sekali dengan Sai-sensei, guru melukisnya namun lebih tampan dari gurunya itu. Batin Sarada.

"Paman mengejutkanku."

"Kau menunggu orangtuamu ,emjemputmu?" Ulang paman tampan tadi.

Sarada mendengus. "Aku menunggu bibiku menjemputku."

"Kemana orangtuamu?"

"Mama sibuk bekerja jadi tidak bisa menjemput." Ucap Sarada setengah berbohong. Mamanya sekarang jarang menjemput, bahkan tidak pernah menjemput dirinya.

"Apa paman menjemput anak paman?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Hn." Jawaban ambigu itu membuat Sarada bingung dengan yang paman itu katakan.

"Lalu kenapa paman masih di sini?"

"Menemanimu." Sarada mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Seseorang yang aku jemput sudah pulang jadi aku menemanimu." Seolah mengerti kebingungan Sarada pamn itu menjelaskan maksudnya yang hanya di balas oh dari Sarada.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya hampir satu jam lamanya. Sarada memang bukan anak cerewet pada seseorang yang belum dia kenal. Dan sepertinya paman itu juga cukup pendiam hingga mereka tidak saling bicara.

"Sepertinya bibimu lupa menjemputmu."

"Eumm.. mungkin" jawab Sarada lirih. "mungkin paman tidak perlu menungguku."

"Mau aku antar?" tawar pria dewasa di sampingnya membuat Sarada terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Aku biasa mengantarmu sampai rumahmu. Aku tidak akan menculikmu. Tenang saja." Ucapnya cepat saat melihat anak kecil itu ragu.

"Aa.. terimakasih paman...?"

"Sasuke."

"Yah. Terimakasih paman Sasuke." Ujar Sarada riang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sarada tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Paman bisa memanggilku Sarada."

"Baiklah. Ayo ke mobilku."

Sarada mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobil paman itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wanita musim semi itu terlihat berlarian memasuki sebuah sekolah dasar sehabis turun dari taksi. Sekolah itu nampak sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa guru dan murid kelas akhir yang sedang les.

Dengan tergesa dia memasuki salah satu ruangan membuat penghuni ruangan itu kaget.

"Ada apa Sakura-san?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam klimis pada wanita tersebut.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Sai-san. Apakah anda melihat Sarada?" Sai mengerutkan dahi bingung. Seingatnya seluruh murid kelas satu sudah pulang semua termasuk gadis kecil berkacamata anak dari wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ku rasa semua anak kelas satu sampai lima sudah pulang semua. Apa Sarada belum pulang?"

"Astaga. Tenten tadi menelfonku karena tidak menemukan Sarada di sekolah dan dia pikir Sarada mungkin pulang bersama Shikamaru namun ketika di rumah Sarada tidak di temukan. Saya pikir anda tahu Sarada mungkin di jemput seseorang." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Maafkan saya Sakura-san. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak tahu." Gurat kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajah sensei muda itu. "Kalau begitu saya akan membantu mencari Sarada."

Sakura tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan tawaran Sai. Dia begitu khawatir dengan Sarada. Harta berharga satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Jika dia kehilangan Saradanya untuk kedua kalinya mungkin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Sai akhirnya ikut mencari Sarada. Bahkan Tenten sudah menghubungi polisi namun di tolak karena Sarada hilang belum ada dua puluh empat jam. Mereka mencari di tempat yang mungkin di kunjungi Sarada, di taman bermain, di rumah paman Sarada, di rumah Shikamaru bahkan di kantor Shikamaru. Meskipun terlihat tenang dalam bertindak namun Sai bisa melihat gurat kekhawatiran dan ketakutan di wajah wanita itu.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura mencoba mengulang kembali ke rumah berharap mungkin saja ibunya yang menjemput anak semata wayangnya.

Setelah mobil Sai berhenti di depan rumah, Sakura langsung turun dan tergesa masuk ke rumah kecilnya. Menghiraukan Sai juga Tenten yang baru saja sampai. Langkah wanita beramahkotakan soft pink itu membawanya menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Sarada berada.

"Sarada." Ucapnya ketika membuka pintu dan dia membeku melihat seseorang yang berada di kamar itu.

Sakura mengabaikan wanita pirang yang berada di kamar putrinya, langsung menerjang gadis kecil itu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Ma..maa" Rintih gadis cilik merasa sesak karena pelukan yang begitu erat. Sarada bingung melihat sang mama tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluknya erat. Terlebih mamanya tadi pagi setelah berkata akan pulang terlambat.

"Kenapa ka-san tidak bilang jika menjemput Sarada." Wanita pirang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak menjemputnya Sakura. Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit." Sakura melotot mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade.

"Astaga. Kau pulang dengan siapa Sarada? Apa kau terluka. Kau membuat mama dan yang lainnya khawatir sayang." Seru Sakura khawati sembari mengecek kondisi Sarada.

"Aku baik-baik saja mama. Aku pulang bersama papanya temanku." Jawab Sarada jujur. Perkataan Sasuke bisa di buktikan dengan membawa Sarada pulang dengan selamat. Mereka mampir dulu di warung Ramen Ichiraku oleh ajakan paman tampan tadi, jadi sampai rumah lama.

"Ohh sayang kau membuat mama khawatir. Mama mohon jangan nakal lagi atau mama akan sedih." Sakura memeluk Sarada lagi. Gadis kecil berkacamata itu merasa bersalah karena membuat mamanya khawatir dan dia tidak ingin mama nya menangis apalagi bersedih. Selama ini mamanya hanya menangis jika bersengkutan dengan dirinya. Pernah suatu hari Sarada hampir hilang di tempat penginapan musim dingin lalu dan mamanya langsung menangis. Saat itu juga Sarada berjanji tidak akan membuat mamanya menangis lagi. Dia mengatakan itu di depan semua orang agar membuktikan jika dia juga sangat menyayangi mamanya meskipun mamanya begitu cerewet, galak dan kadang menyebalkan tapi Sarada tahu apabila mamanya sebenarnya wanita yang lembut dan penyayang. Hanya mamanya yang dia punya, yang selalu menyayanginya.

"Maafkan Sarada mama." Sarada menunduk. "Aku sayang mama, mama tidak boleh sedih lagi." Sakura mengecup kening, hidung dan bibir Sarada singkat sebelum memeluk Saradanya lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Sarada di antar Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, kini setiap pulang sekolah Sarada bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka selalu mengobrol. Sarada maupun Sasuke terlihat nyaman satu sama lain. Bahkan Sarada lupa bertanya siapa yang sebenarnya di jemput oleh paman tampannya.

Entah neneknya itu lupa atau apa Sarada sudah menunggu sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit. Sakura semakin sibuk karena semakin terkenal. Mamanya itu seorang penyanyi dan sekarang sedang sibuk dengan album pertamanya hingga membuat nama wanita musim semi itu semakin terkenal dan sibuk. Sarada tidak pernah mengeluh sekalipun karena dia tahu mamanya tetap akan menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar sarapan pagi dan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Sarada terlarut dalam pemikirannya hingga seseorang duduk di samping bangku tempat dirinya biasa menunggu di depan sekolah. Ketika menoleh Sarada menemukan paman tampan yang selama ini menemaninya ketika dia menunggu jemputan.

"Mau ku antar?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Terimakasih paman, tapi aku tidak mau membuat mereka cemas lagi." Sarada merasa bersalah ketika melihat raut wajah kecewa paman tampannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminta tolong pada Sai-sensei untuk memberitahu kalau aku diantar paman?" Tawar Sarada yang langsung di setujui Sasuke

.

.

.

"Aku rasa Kenji sudah di bersama Hinata-san tadi, Uchiha-san." Ucap Sai ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangannya. Rasanya dia takut apabila kejadian Sarada akan terulang lagi dengan yang lainnya. Namun ketika mendengar penjelasan Sasuke barulah dia mengerti meskipun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Setelah Sai menelfon keluarga Sarada, Sasuke mengajak Sarada jalan-jalan ke tempat ski, setelah itu Sasuke mengajak Sarada ke apartemennya untuk makan. Sasuke sudah meminta ijin pada keluarga Sarada. Tidak tahu siapa yang menerima telefon itu dan Sasuke tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Setelah makan siang, Sasuke meninggalkan Sarada sebentar untuk mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering. Dan setelah telefon mati dirinya mendengar dentingan piano yang sangat familiar di pendengarannya.

Sasuke mendekat ke asal suara yang berasal dari ruang tengah yang terdapat piano tua namun terlihat mewah. Sekilas dia melihat seseorang yang telah lama menghilang darinya ketika gadis kecil itu mulai bernyanyi. Dentingan piano itu, lagu itu, dan suara yang merdu itu sangat mirip seseorang. Ruangan itu di isi oleh dentingan lagu 'My Love' dari Westlife yang sekarang sedang dinyanyikan Sarada. Dirinya hanyut oleh suara Sarada dan lantunan piano yang di mainkan gadis itu. Hingga lagu itu berhenti dia menghampiri Sarada dan mengetukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya setelah lama menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya. Sarada tersipu dengan kelakuan paman tampannya.

"Gadis nakal. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini." Ucapnya lembut.

"Maaf paman, aku tadi melihat-lihat dan aku melihat piano itu jadi ingin memainkannya." Sahut Sarada takut-takut.

"Tidak apa. Suaramu bagus, siapa yang mengajarimu main piano?"

"Aku suka melihat mama bermain piano jadi aku ingin bisa bermain piano sama seperti mama. Jadi aku meminta mama mengajariku."

"Kau gadis pintar bisa bermain piano di usiamu yang ke enam. Bagaimana kau tahu lagu itu? Itu lagu jaman dulu." Kening Sasuke berkerut bingung.

"Aku baru lima tahun paman. Mama sering memainkannya di malam hari ketika aku sudah tertidur. Dan aku selalu terbangun mendengar suara mama. Aku selalu bersembunyi ketika mama menyanyikannya untuk mendengarnya. Jadi aku hafal lagu itu. Aku tidak tahu arti lagu itu karena berbahasa asing. Tapi aku selalu melihat mama lega setiap habis bernyannyi lagu itu jadi aku pikir lagu itu artinya kasih sayang. Hanya kasih sayang yang bisa membuat orang tenang." Ucapan polos Sarada membuat dadanya berdenyut. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin bersama Sarada terus.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Mamamu pasti menunggumu." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mengantar Sarada pulang.

Ketika mengantar Sarada pulang Sasuke dapat melihat pria dewasa berkucir nanas bersama anak yang sangat mirip dengan pria dewasa itu akan membuka pintu. Setelah melempar senyum Sasuke pergi.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sarada makan malam di rumah Shikadai karena di rumah tidak ada orang. Shikamaru berniat menjemput Sarada siang itu. Jadi di sinilah Sarada berada. Di kediaman Nara. Setelah makan malam dan belajar dirinya menunggu siapapun untuk menjemputnya pulang.

"Mamaa.." Teriak Sarada ketika mengenali suara wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan bibi Temari. Ketika melihat siluet merah muda gadis itu langsung memeluk mamanya. Sakura terkekeh kemudian mengecup hidung Sarada, kebiasaan Sakura namun tidak disukai Sarada─ sebenarnya sangat menyukai tapi malu alias stundere.

"Oh lihat betapa rindunya dia dengan mamanya." Ucap wanita pirang.

"Benarkah Sarada-chan? Kau tidak membuat bibi Temari kesusahan kan." Sakura terkekeh melihat Sarada cemberut.

"Sepertinya Sarada mengantuk. Maafkan aku karena kemalaman menjemput Sarada Temari-nee. Aku harap Sarada tidak nakal."

"Tenang saja. Sarada tidak nakal, dan sepertinya dia mempunyai teman baru." Temari terkekeh.

"Benarkah. Kalau begitu besok aku akan menanyainya. Aku pamit dulu Temari-nee. Terimakasih sudah mau menjaga Sarada. Sampaikan salamku pada Shikamaru dan Shikadai."

Setelah pamit Sakura pulang dengan taxi. Dan benar saja gadis itu tertidur ketika dalam perjalanan. Rumahnya sepi karena Tsunade ada panggilan di luarkota dan Tenten juga pergi. Setelah menggendong Sarada sampai kamarnya Sakura mengganti baju tidur Sarada kemudiaan mandi dan berbaring di sebelah putri kesayangannya. Dipandanginya wajah polos putrinya itu kemudian di ciumnya kening, pipi, hidung dan bibir Sarada berulang kali. Sakura merasa sangat menyesal karena waktu kebersamaannya dengan sang putri berkurang. Namun dia tidak boleh mengeluh demi masa depannya dan anaknya. Sakura menyanyi untuk menghidupi putrinya dan biaya kuliah dirinya. Menurutnya menyanyi adalah hobinya, namun ketika menghasilkan uang kenapa harus di sia-siakan. Dirinya kuliah lagi setelah tiga tahun berhenti karena hamil. Sebenarnya Tsunade sudah menawarkan untuk membiayai Sarada dan dirinya tapi Sakura menolak, tidak ingin membuat wanita paruh baya itu kerepotan oleh dirinya. Sakura bersyukur bertemu dokter galak itu enam tahun lalu. Mungkin jika tidak ada Tsunade gadis itu tidak akan bisa bernafas sampai sekarang. Dan setelah menolonghnya Tsunade mengangkat Sakura menjadi anaknya. Memotivasi ketika dirinya terpuruk juga sabar menghadapi orang sepertinya meskipun Tsunade galak. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan wanita itu lagi.

Dipeluknya Sarada erat-erat seolah takut jika melepasnya akan hilang. Di tiap doanya dia hanya ingin Sarada hidup lebih baik lagi dari pada dirinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Maafkan daku, bukannya menyeleseikan **Forbidden Love** malah bikin fic baru.. :3

Tapi aku bener-bener pengen publis nih fic meskipun mungkin ide cerita pasaran. Namun tetap aja aku punya ide tersendiri di setiap fic.

sebenarnya sih mau di bikin one-shot tapi kepanjangen XD juga buat ultah Sakura-chan eh malah gak berjalan sesuai rencana :D maklum author baru belajar.

Please kritik dan sarannya. Mohon dukungannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun terlihat sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. Tangannya sekali-kali mengacak surai biru kehitaman miliknya terlihat jika dia frustasi. Jika orang yang melihat mungkin akan berpikir bahwa pria itu frustasi dengan dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya, namun pada kenyataannya bukan itu yang di pikirkannya. Dirinya tidak fokus dengan dokumen itu karena memikirkan seseorang yang entah sejak kapan merasuki pikirannya hingga membuatnya frustasi.

"Teme!" Dobrakan pintu di sertai teriakan dari pria berambut pirang membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Bisakah kau membuka pintu lebih sopan dobe." Sahutnya marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek. Kau akhir-akhir ini tidak berada di kantor dan menggantikan Kakhasi untuk rapat. Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Dan aku dengar kau tidak pulang di apartemenmu itu." _'Lebih tepatnya apartemen barunya karena selama ini aku pulang ke apartemen lamaku'_ batin Sasuke.

"Apa kau mempunyai wanita lain lagi huh? Kau brengsek teme. Kau mau mengulang kejadian enam tahun lalu huh?!" Pemuda pirang itu mencengjeram kerah Sasuke. "Aku akan menghajarmu sampai benar-benar mati jika kau membuatnya menangis. Hargai dia sebagai tunanganmu brengsek." Desis Naruto. Dia sudah tahu kejadian enam tahun lalu yang membuat sahabatnya menghilang dan saat itu pula Naruto menghajar Sasuke sampai hampir berakhir di rumah sakit. Jika saja Sasuke melawan mungkin dia tidak akan berakhir di rumah sakit, namun dia tidak mau melawan. Dan apalagi sekarang tunangan pria itu adalah orang yang dia sayangi maka dia benar-benar akan membunuh pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan Naruto." Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dan merapikan kemeja yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Aku bertemu seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan prnjelasan Sasuke namun dia lebih memilih diam setelah melihat raut wajah Sasuke menjadi serius.

"Gadis kecil itu bersekolah sama dengan Kenji juga anakmu. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika akan menjemput Kenji, namun ternyata ka-san sudah menjemputnya lebih dulu. Aku melihat gadis itu menunggu orangtuanya. Karena kasihan maka aku menemaninya dan mengantarnya pulang." Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, pasalnya pria itu tidak pernah peduli dengan orang di sekitarnya—kecuali gadis yang menghilang enam tahun yang lalu, apalagi orang asing.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa setelah itu aku ingin bersama gadis kecil itu. Dan sejak saat itu aku mengawasi gadis itu." Naruto bersumpah jika Sasuke benar-benar membenci anak kecil, apalagi untuk bersama-sama dengan anak kecil bahkan dengan Kenji maupun anak Naruto pun dia benar-benar menghindar, tapi ini dia ingin bersama gadis kecil itu. Sungguh keajaiban.

"Siapa nama gadis kecil itu?"

"Sarada. Dia tidak menyebutkan marganya." Ucap Sasuke singkat ketika melihat Naruto hendak membuka mulut. "Dia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata onyx yang lembut." Sasuke mengingat-ngingat wajah gadis itu.

"Kemarin aku mengajak Sarada ke apartemen lamaku." Naruto melotot mendengarnya. "Dia bisa bermain piano dan kau tahu lagu apa yang dia mainkan? Lagu itu...lagu yang sering 'kami' nyanyikan dulu." Naruto tidak bisa menanggapi bagaimana untuk sahabatnya itu. Hatinya merasa sesak ketika sahabatnya itu menyebut kata 'kami'. Naruto menepuk bah sabatnya.

"Percayalah mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Semua orang mengenal lagu itu. Lagu itu terkenal di jaman kita." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Haru no Sakura**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Sakura, Sarada, Sasuke**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan,**_ _ **ide mungkin pasaran,**_ _ **dll.**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akhir pekan hari ini Sakura benar-benar libur dari pekerjaan dan juga kulihnya. Sebenarnya dia meminta cuti hari ini dan managernya juga memberinya cuti walau hanya satu hari. Rencananya Sakura akan membawa Sarada di penginapan tradisional bersama keluarga Nara. Meskipun penginapan itu dekat dengan Tokyo—mengingat Sakura hanya libur satu hari— tapi mereka menikmati liburan ini. Bermain ski, lempar bola salju dan memakan Oden bersama. Oden adalah sejenis sup berisi bakso ikan, telur rebus, daikon (lobak) dan konnyaku. Oden dimasak dalam mangkuk besar di tengah meja dan dimakan bersama-sama ketika masih hangat. Juga ada hidangan lain seperti nabeyaki udon, udon kabocha, khas makanan yang sangat pas di musim dingin ini terlebih akan memasuki bulan febuari jadi udara bertambah dingin, tidak lupa secangkir teh hijau hangat, karena ada anak kecil jadi mereka tidak memesan sake.

Setelah makan malam mereka tidur di kamar masing masing, sebenarnya ada lima kamar yang kosong tapi Sakura memilih tidur bersama Sarada. Jadi keluarga Nara, Sakura dan Sarada, Tsunade dan Tenten juga tidur satu ruangan.

"Kata bibi Temari kau punya teman baru. Benarkah Sarada-chan?" Ucapnya mengelus kepala Sarada yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Iya ma. Paman itu tampan dan baik hati. Dia yang mengantar Sarada waktu itu."

"Paman?"

"Iya. Dia papanya temanku." Meskipun Sarada tidak tahu siapa anak paman tampan itu tapi dia yakin apabila anak itu temannya. Akhirnya dia menceritakan paman itu pada mamanya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu agak was-was. Dia takut orang itu berniay jahat pada Sarada. Dan Sarada tidak memberitahu nama paman itu membuatnya semakin was-was.

"Tapi kamu harus hati-hati dengan orang asing, mengerti?" Nasihat Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Iya mama. Oh iya ma. Katanya setiap musim semi akan ada festifal di sekolahku hlo. Dan akan ada pertunjukan tiap kelas sebagai penutupnya. Orangtua siswa di undang dan aku ingin mama hadir." Celoteh Sarada ceria. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mencium hidung Sarada.

"Tentu sayang. Mama harap kamu ikut dalam pertunjukan itu agar mama bangga punya anak seberani Sarada."

"Tentu Sarada akan tampil dalam pertunjukan. Aku akan buktikan kalau Sarada hebat." Sakura terkekeh.

"Dan mama akan memelukmu di panggung setelah pertunjukanmu selesei agar semua orang tahu mama bangga dan menyayangimu." Sarada mendelik mendengarnya.

"Jika mama melakukan itu Sarada akan malu mama." Sakura terkekeh melihat Sarada merengut. Sungguh menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Setelah malam itu Sakura kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan Sarada merasa mamanya semakin sibuk dan jarang bertemu dengannya.

Bahkan di pagi hari Sarada tidak menemukan Sakura di pagi hari saat sarapan. Sekarang Sakura juga tidak sempat sarapan dengan alasan terburu-buru.

Di malam haripun Sakura tidak lagi membacakan dongeng untuk Sarada di karenakan pulang larut.

Pernah suatu hari Sarada menunggu di ruang tamu untuk menunggu mamanya. Mengabaikan bujukan nenek dan tantenya untuk menunggu di kamar saja. Hingga nenek dan tantenya ikut menunggu sampai mereka tertidur. Tanpa sadar gadis kecil itu tertidur juga di sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi duduk kepalanya menyandar sisi sofa.

Ketika Sakura pulang dirinya terkejut melihat Sarada tertidur di sofa. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihatnya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Sarada dan duduk di samping Sarada.

"Kau baru pulang Sakura?" Ucap Tsunade pelan dengan suara serak.

"Maaf ka-san. Manager itu benar-benar membuat aku kehilangan waktu dengan Sarada. Kenapa kalian tidur di sini?" Ucap Sakura khawatir.

"Sarada bersikeras menunggumu di sini. Kami sudah membujuk Sarada, tapi dia tetap keras kepala."

"Maaf merepotkan kalian. Aku akan menggendongnya ke kamar. Ka-san bangunkan Tenten saja. Kalian pasti capek." Ucapnya tulus.

"Tidak apa. Sepertinya Sarada merindukanmu. Kau juga cepatlah tidur. Seharusnya manager itu memberi waktu luang untuk anakmu."

"Aku sudah memprotes itu." Sakura mendesah lelah. "Hanya saja mereka tidak mengijinkan aku mengaku jika aku sudah memiliki anak. Maafkan aku ka-san, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan Sarada dari masyarakat tapi aki juga tidak ingin Sarada dalam bahaya jika ada yang tahu bahwa Sarada anakku. Manager bilang jika anaki kita di ketahui media itu bisa di manfaatkan penculik." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Meskipun kurang setuju tapi akhirnya Tsunade mengerti perasaan putri angkatnya. Mungkin itu adalah pilihan terberat untuk Sakura.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, wanita musim semi itu menggendong anaknya naik lantai dua menuju kamar putri semata wayangnya.

Di tidurkannya Sarada di ranjangnya kemudian melepas kacamata yang dipakai Sarada. Setelah itu dirinya berbaring di sebelah Sarada. Seperti biasanya dia akan mencium kening, hidung, setelah mencium hidung Sarada gadis kecil itu membuka sedikit matanya dan bergumam, "Mamaa." dengan suara serak setelah itu memeluk Sakura dan memejamkan matanya lagi. Sakura juga mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sarada setelah mencium kening, hidung dan bibir Sarada. Rasanya hari-hari ini dirinya tidak pernah benar-benar bisa beristirahat. Badannya begitu lelah, bahkan untuk mandipun dirinya tak sanggup hingga tidur tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah Sakura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuat Sarada semakin merasa kurang di perhatikan. Juga dua minggu itu Sarada semakin bertambah nakal. Sering menghilang membuat nenek dan bibinya khawatir. Di sekolah juga Sarada berulah mbuat Sai-sensi yang merupakan wali kelasnya kualahan. Sarada yang biasanya tenang ketika di ganggu Boruto, teman sekelas Sarada yang selalu berbuat onar sekarang Sarada menanggapi hingga mereka berdua berkelahi.

Pernah suatu hari,puncak kesabaran Sai habis sudah ketika Boruto mengejek— entah apa itu, Sai tidak tahu— dan Sarada menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Anehnya setelah itu yang menangis bukan Boruto dan malah Sarada yang menangis. Shikadai yang biasanya selalu menenangkan Saradapun kini sedikit kualahan. Setelah itu Boruto di bawa ke ruang kesehatan bersama Anko-sensei, dan Sarada bersama Shikadai di ruangan Sai. Sensei tampan itu memanggil orangtua Boruto juga Sarada. Sai meninggalkan Shikadai yang tengah menenangkan Sarada di ruangannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini. Namun jika itu untuk Sarada maka Shikadai tidak akan keberatan.

"Jangan menangis lagi Sarada. Nanti mama akan sedih melihatmu menangis." Ucap Shikadai mengelus rambut Sarada yang masih terisak. Sarada bukan anak yang mudah menangis, tapi jika dia menangis akan susah untuk membujuknya.

"Jangan dengarkan Boruto. Dia hanya ingin cari perhatian saja."

"Tapi dia mengejek mama. Dia bilang aku tidak punya papa hiks.."

"Siapa bilang kamu tidak punya papa. Jika mamamu juga mamaku berarti tou-san ku juga tou-sanmu Sarada." Ucapnya polos.

"Tapi kamu punya dua mama."

"Berarti kita sama. Tou-san ku juga tou-sanmu, dan kita punya dua mama— ka-san dan mama kan adikku. Dan Boruto tidak punya kakak sepertimu jadi dia iri."

"Benarkah?" Shikadai menghapus airmata Sarada kemudian mengangguk membuat onyx Sarada berbinar senang mendengarnya. Setelah itu Sarada memeluk Shikadai.

.

.

.

Sakura tergesa-gesa berjalan memasuki sekolah di temani Shikamaru. Setelah di telefon Sai dirinya meminta Shikamaru untuk ikut menjemput Sarada. Dirinya merutuki kebodohannya yang mengijinkan Tenten mengajari bela diri di usianya yang masih kecil hingga menyalah gunakan kemampuannya itu. Mereka memasuki ruangan Sai setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Ketika dirinya masuk Sakura langsung memeluk Sarada setelah memarahi sebentar Sarada. Sai bilang orangtua teman Sarada di ruang kesehatan setelah menemui Sai. Sakura meminta maaf karena dirinya datang terlambat dan tidak sempat meminta maaf pada keluarga 'korban' amukan Sarada. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan Sai merekapun akhirnya pamit pulang dan keluar dari ruangan Sai.

Di koridor persimpangan Sakura terkejut bertemu dengan seseorang wanita berambut gelap sedang menggandeng anak lelaki berambut pirang yang terlihat babak belur dan anak lelaki berambut hitam beriris hazel yang berusia mungkin tiga tahun lebih tua dari Sarada. Wanita yang sedang mengomel tadi juga sempat terkejut dengan mata membulat.

"Sa-sakura-chan." Ucap wanita itu ragu.

Shikamaru dapat melihat bahu wanita disampingnya menegang ketika wanita itu menyebut nama Sakura.

"Hinata." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Oh astaga, ya tuhan. Kau benar Sakura-chan." Wanita itu memeluk Sakura, namun Sakura tak membalas pelukannya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini. Kau menghilang. Kami mencemaskanmu. Kau bahkan pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun." Hinata langsung menanyai wanita itu meski hanya di jawab diam.

Iris ametyse Hinata melihat Shikamaru kemudian beralih melihat anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan pria dewasa— yang sedang memandang sinis Boruto— dan berhenti pada seorang gadis kecil berkacamata berambut gelap dengan onyx yang tajam sedang mengalihkn pandangan kearah lain. Hinata memandang intens Sarada seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu dan langsung tersentak ketika sebuah deheman dari pria dewasa tadi.

"Sepertinya aku bersama anak-anak akan menunggu di mobil dulu." Ucap Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Dasar anak manja." Meskipun pelan Sarada bisa mendengarnya dan akan menghajar Boruto lagi jika Shikamaru tidak cepat menggendongnya.

"Mama.. Ayo pulang jangan bicara dengan banci itu." Ucap Sarada lantang yang langsung di beri deathglare Boruto.

"Sarada, Shikadai mama nanti akan menyusul. Ayo kita ke mobil dulu." Ujar Shikamaru menggendong Sarada dan menggandeng Shikadai. Membungkuk sekilas dan mengucapkan maaf mereka bertigapun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura juga Hinata. Wanita bersurai gelap itu juga menyuruh Boruto dan Kenji— itu yang Hinata panggil tadi— juga masuk kemobil bersama supir.

"Maafkan anakku yang menghajar putra anda." Ucapan formal Sakura membuat Hinata kaget.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena ulah Boruto. Kenapa kau menghilang Sakura. Kami mencemaskanmu. Dan aku terkejut ketika kau tampil di dunia musik lagi." Hinata sungguh tidak sabar dengan semua yang ingin dia tanyakan, namun sikap dingin Sakura membuatnya diam seketika.

"Maaf, tapi saya ada urusan lain." Sakura berbalik bersiap meninggalkan Hinata sebelum tersentak mendengarkan ucapan Hinata.

"Bahkan Sasuke mencemaskanmu waktu itu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia ter—" Sakura berbalik menghadap Hinata lagi dan memotong ucapannya.

"Mencemaskanku? Jangan konyol. Bahkan aku masih ingat dengan berita pertunangan mereka yang tersebar di berbagai media lima tahun lalu, satu tahun setelah aku pergi." Sakura meninggikan suaranya membuat Hinata syok. "Maaf Hinata. Hidupku sudah bahagia dengan anakku dan keluargaku sekarang. Aku harap kau tidak memberitahu siapapun dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal." Sakura berbalik dan melangkah menuju mobil, memasang sabuk pengaman setelah di dalam mobil dan terlihat bergumam sebelum menatap ke depan dan menoleh kebelakang berkata sesuatu, kemudian mobil berlalu. Namun Hinata masih melihat kepergian mobil itu. Hatinya berdenyut mendengar ucapan terakhir Sakura. Tanpa terasa airmata itu jatuh juga. Cepat-cepat di hapusnya airmata yang mengalir dan menuju mobilnya untuk pulang.

Di dalam mobil Hinata hanya diam, melupakan keinginan untuk mengomeli anak sulungnya dan mengabaikan Kenji yang bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Kenji adalah anak dari Itachi dan Erza yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Boruto. Hinata akan menjemput Kenji sekalian jika ia yang menjemput. Terkadang Sasuke juga menjemputnya, namun jarang mengingat pria itu membenci anak kecil.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Hinata berfikir siapa pria yang bersama Sakura. Sempat terfikir jika dia adalah suami Sakura. Namun setelah mendengar ucapan Boruto tadi rasanya bukan.

 **FLASBACK.**

"Kenapa kau selalu berbuat nakal Boruto. Kau mengecewakan ayahmu." Habis sudah kesabaran Hinata hingga meledak seperti ini di ruang kesehatan.

"Bahkan mungkin ayah tidak peduli denganku." Sahut Boruto.

"Ayahmu sibuk, seharusnya kau mengerti. Dan jangan membuat orang lain tersakiti dengan ucapanmu itu. Mungkin ka-san akan memahami jika kau hanya mencoret dinding dan meja atau kau membolos, tapi ka-san akan marah jika kau melukai hati orang lain dengan ucapanmu."

"Ka-san tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu buat ka-san mengerti dengan keinginanmu." Nada Hinata mulai melembut.

"Aku hanya iri dengan Sarada. Dia tidak memiliki ayah, tapi dia selalu di perhatikan oleh paman Shikamaru. Dia menyayangi Sarada, belum lagi Sai-sensei yang juga perhatian dan peduli dengannya. Sarada juga mempunyai Shikadai yang selalu melindunginya. Dia tidak memiliki ayah atau mungkin keluarga yang utuh, sementara aku? Aku mempunyai ayah namun dia sama sekali tak peduli padaku. Bahkan aku ragu apakah dia menyayangiku." Hati Hinata berdenyut mendengar isi hati anak sulungnya. Dia mengerti betapa Boruto ingin selalu bersama ayahnya dan iri melihat temannya yang di sayangi banyak orang. Naruto— suami Hinata, menjadi sibuk karena mengurus perusahaan ayah Hinata sebagai bukti bahwa dia benar-benar serius dengan Hinata. Dan wanita itu tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto karena ia sendiri bekerja untuk masa depan keluarganya. Dan dia menyesal Boruto tumbuh tidak sesuai umurnya, dia menjadi berpikir dewasa sebelum umurnya. Di peluknya Boruto dengan sayang.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

Ketika Hinata mengingat kembali gadis kecil yang ia tahu bernama Sarada, dia seperti melihat seseorng yang sangat familiar. Namun terlihat buram. Seperti perpaduan antara Sakura dengan seseorang, namun entahlah dia lupa. Dirinya ingin memberi tahu suaminya namun niat itu di urungkan ketika mengingat kembali ucapan Sakura. Biarlah suatu saat nanti semua akan terungkap jadi dia pendam sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian bertemunya Sakura dengan Hinata, wanita itu menjadi was-was takut apabila Hinata memberitahu orang lain apabila dia memiliki Sarada. Bukan takut akan karirnya yang mungkin akan hancur, sungguh karir itu tidak berarti dibandingkan dengan Sarada. Melainkan takut apabila suatu saat nanti dia akan kehilangan Sarada.

Dirinya meminta pada Shion— managernya, untuk memberi sedikit waktu luang agar tidak membuatnya kehilangan waktu bersama anaknya. Meski sedikit berat akhirnya Shionpun memberinya waktu dan mengatur ulang jadwalnya.

Setiap hari dirinya sendirilah yang menjemput Sarada, dan meminta pada ibunya jika tidak bisa. Setelah kejadian Sarada menghajar temannya, mereka membicarakan masalah itu dan Sarada mengungkapkan bahwa sebenarnya dia merindukan mamanya. Akhirnya Sakura berjanji menemani Sarada dan akan meluangkan waktu dengan Sarada.

Dan hari di mana Sakura kembali terkejut pun datang lagi. Sama seperti tiga hari lalu, Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ingin dia hindari. Entah hanya kebetulan atau takdir yang mempermainkan Sakura hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang yang berada di masa lalunya ketika menjemput Sarada.

Mata onyx pria di hadapannya membulat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Mata onyx itu memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan namun tersirat keterkejutan.

Teriakan dari seorang anak lelaki menyadarkan mereka ke alam nyata.

"Mama.." Shikadai muncul bersama Shikamaru, Sarada sudah berada di mobil sedari tadi. Sasuke melihat Shikamaru dan Shikadai bergantian dengan intens sebelum memandang Sakura lagi.

"Iya sayang, ayo pulang." Sakura menggandeng Shikadai menuju mobil Shikamaru tanpa menghiraukan pandangan menusuk dari pria reven itu.

Shikamaru dapat melihat ada raut kekecewaan dalam ekspresi pria reven itu.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi kau tidak sopan melihat anakku seperti itu." Ucap Shikamaru yang mendapati pandangan menilai dari Sasuke terhadap anaknya. Setelah itu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku rasa Sarada sudah di jemput orangtuanya baru saja." Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Sai dan melihat pria itu tersenyum aneh.

"Aku menjemput Kenji."

"Oh aku pikir untuk bertemu dengan ratu kecilmu."

"Jangan bercanda Sai."

"Aku menyerah. Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan Sarada Sasuke?" Sai bertanya menyelidik.

"Apa kau juga menyukai ibunya Sarada hingga perhatian dengan anaknya. Ingatlah kau sudah bertunangan Sasuke." Berteman selama tiga tahun bersama Sasuke membuat Sai tahu bahwa temannya itu tidak begitu suka dengan anak-anak.

"Siapa nama ibunya?" Ucap Sasuke datar. Sai kaget mendengarnya, dia berpikir Sasuke sudah tahu.

"Haruno Sarada itu anak Haruno Sakura." Sasuke menoleh cepat menghadap Sai dengan wajah terkejut.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Sasuke datang lebih awal menjemput Sarada dengan maksud agar Sakura tidak lari lagi. Dirinya sudah tahu semua tentang Sarada dari Sai. Dirinya sempat mengira Shikamaru— begitu yang disebut Sai— kemarin itu adalah suami Sakura dan Shikadai—juga Sai yang memberitahu namanya— yang mirip dengan Shikamaru itu adalah anak mereka, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Sai kemarin membuatnya sedikit lega? mungkin.

Setelah semalaman dirinya berpikir membuat spekulasi baru. Jika sekarang Sarada berumur lima tahun dan Sakura menghilang enam tahun yang lalu maka tidak salah lagi perkiraannya bahwa Sarada adalah anaknya. Namun dia tetap sabar dengan pemikiran itu. Dia tidak ingin _terlalu kecewa_ nantinya.

Bel pulang kelas satu berbunyi, dia melihat Sarada keluar dengan Shikadai dan menghampiri mereka.

"Hai paman. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Sarada ceria.

"Sarada. Kau menunggu ora—"

"Ka-san.. Mama.." Seruan Shikadai memotong ucapan Sasuke dan berbalik melihat Sakura bersama wanita pirang bercepol empat.

Sakura sempat syok melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan Sarada sebelum tersenyum pada Sarada. Sarada menghampiri mamanya.

"Mama.. Ini teman baruku ma." Tunjuk Sarada pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura melihat was-was padanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sakura." Temari melihat bahu Sakurq yang menegang menjadi was-was.

"Paman kenal mama?" Tanya Sarada polos.

"Bolehkah paman bicara dengan mamamu?" Ucap Sasuke lembut yang di balas anggukan oleh Sarada.

"Maaf nona, saya akan meminjam Sakura sebentar." Temari terlihat ragu dengan Sasuke dan melihat wanita pink tersebut menggeleng lemah srolah kehilangan tenaga juga suaranya kemudian melihat Sasuke seolah memohon. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Temari meninggalkan Sakura bersama pria itu bersama dengan Sarada dan Shikadai. Mereka pun pulang tanpa Sakura.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam cafe terasa mencekam bagi mereka berdua meski suara di luar begitu ramai. Sudah lima belas menit mereka berdiam diri tanpa minat meminum pesanannya atau pun untuk memulai berbicara. Bahkan merekapun bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Aku tidak punya waktu hanya untuk bersantai Uchiha-san." Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan. Tidak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya membuat Sakura tidak sabar."

"Apa yang ingin kau bi—"

"Siapa ayah Haruno Sarada." Potong Sasuke to the point membuat Sakura bungkam.

"Tidak bisa menjawab." Sasuke memiringkan kepala sambil menyeringai.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Uchiha. Jangan campuri urusanku lagi. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Ucap Sakura sedikit membentak .

"Bukan siapa-siapa?! Tidak ada kata putus diantara kita, itu berarti kau masih kekasihku." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Kekasihmu?! Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin kau mempunyai kekasih sementara kau sendiri bertunangan dengan orang lain." Suara Sakura mulai meninggi.

"Cukup Sasuke. Hubungan kita berakhir. Ku mohon jangan mengganggu kehidupanku dengan anakku lagi. Dan kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan siapa ayah Sarada." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya berniat meninggalkan pembicaraan yang mungkin akan membuka luka lamanya lagi. Baru selangkah dirinya berjalan namun suara dingin Sasuke terpaksa membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku ayah biologis Sarada." Sakura berbalik dan menatap marah Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu Uchiha, SARADA BUKAN ANAKMU. DAN ENYAHLAH DARI KEHIDUPAN KAMI." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura keluar dari cafe. Untung tempat mereka tertutup hingga tidak membuat mereka menjadi bahan tontonan.

.

.

.

Di dalam taxi pun akhirnya Sakura bisa menumpahkah airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tidak terjatuh.

Setelah sampai di rumah dirinya menuju kamar Sarada tanpa medulikam panggilan Tsunade. Di peluknya Sarada erat membuat Sarada bingung melihatnya.

"Mamaa."

Menghiraukan rintihan putrinya Sakura mengecup puncak kepala Sarada berulang kali dan menyebut nama anaknya.

Tsunade yang melihatnya mengetahui apa penyebabnya setelah mendengar ucapan Temari tadi.

.

.

.

Dentingan piano mengisi seluruh ruangan bernuansa biru langit. Dalam keheningan malam dentingan musik itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara. Seorang wanita paruh baya menatap sendu wanita musim semi yang sedang melantunkan lagu. Siapapun yang mendengar dentingan piano itu pasti akan tahu betapa terlukanya si pemain. Tsunade mendekati anak angkatnya dan memeluk pundak Sakura.

"Belum tidur?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur ka-san. Maaf ka-san, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Tsunade menggeleng.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya aku merass takut saja."

"Takut? Takut kenapa? Ceritakanlah." Pinta Tsunade.

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi ka-san. Dia.. bertanya siapa ayah biologis Sarada. Aku takut, aku takut bagaimana jika dia mengambil Saradaku?" Sakura memandang Tsunade. Membalikkan badan Sakura Tsunade kemudian memeluk anak angkatnya memberi kekuatan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ka-san selalu bersamamu."

"Terimakasih ka-san." Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Tsunade. Hanya ibu angkatnya lah yang saat ini bisa dia percaya. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya yang sekarang berada di Korea, biarlah sahabatnya itu bekerja tanpa beban darinya. Cukup dia menyusahkan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika Sakura berada dalam kampus dirinya di bawa ─lebih tepatnya di culik─ Sasuke hingga dirinya sekarang beradadi sebuah café tertutup sama seperti kemarin untuk membicarakan Sarada meskipun berulang kali dirinya sudah menolak dan mencoba kabur namu tidak bisa karena di luar ruangan ada body guard yang sedia menahannya.

Setelah berdebat dengan alot, akhirnya dia menyetujui untuk melakukan tes DNA antara Sarada, Sasuke dan dirinya. Dirinya merasa konyol karena menerima desakan Sasuke. Sudah pasti Sasuke akan menang darinya. Bahkan dari dulupun Sasuke selalu menang darinya.

Pagi harinya dirinya mengajak Sarada menemui Sasuke dan ketika melihat kedekatan sasuke dengan Sarada hatinya terasa berdenyut, takut apabila Saradanya akan melupakannya. Dan hari itu pun mereka melakukan test DNA.

Belum selesei urusannya dengan Sasuke dirinya kembali mengalami badai dengan munculnya berita tentang dirinya yang sudah memiliki putri. Dirinya tidak mempermasahkan itu akan tretapi managernya berusaha menutup-nutupi tentang berita itu dengan alasan agar dirinya tidak anjlok karirnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura frustasi lantaran di larang berjalan bersama, bahkan Sakura di haruskan tinggal di apartemennya yang lama, apartemen miliknya dan sahabatnya. Jika dirinya terlibat dalam skandal besar seperti ini dia akan di denda tiga kali lipat dari honornya. Semua akan lebih mudah jika Sarada memiliki ayah, itu keterangan dari managernya. Managernya mengetahui jika Sarada lahir tanpa ayah maka dari itu dia menutupi semua itu.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah test akhirnya hasilnya pun sudah keluar dan dengan terpaksa dirinya harus bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Dan hari di mana semua yang di takutkanpun datang juga. Sasuke meminta Sarada kembali dengan tenangnya seolah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tentu saja itu sangat sulit untuk Sakura. Setelah perdebatan dan alasan kenapa Sasuke meminta kembali Sarada, akhirnya dengan berat hatipun dirinya melepas Sarada. Sasuke memberi tiga hari terakhir untuk Sakura habiskan dengan Sarada.

Tiga hari itu benar-benar di gunakan Sakura dengan baik. Dirinya meminta libur dan meskipun sedikit berdebat dirinya akhirnya di perbolehkan dan dirinya juga membolos dari kuliahnya─ hal yang tidak pernah Sakura lakukan.

Di hari terakhir Sakura menemani Sarada bermain piano.

"Mama.. musim dingin sudah berakhir dan besok hari pertama mesim semi." Ucap Sarada riang tanpa tahu bahwa besok dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan mamanya lagi.

"Kamu suka musim semi?" Ucap Sakura sendu.

"Tentu saja. Karena di musim semi aku bisa melihat Sakura dan ketika melihat bunga Sakura di mana-mana maka aku akan teringat mama. Musim semi selalu mengingatkanku pada mama. Aku suka melihat itu. _Haru no Sakura,_ Sakura di musim semi. Bukankah itu nama mama. Namanya cantik seperti mama. Dulu aku ingin memiliki rambut pink dan mata hijau agar mereka tahu bahwa aku anak sang malaikat, mamaku tapi tou-san Shikamaru meskipun warna rambut dan mataku berbeda tapi aku mirip dengan mama. Apa itu benar mama?" Hatinya berdenyut mendengar celotehan Saradanya. Mati-matian dirinya menahan aormatanya agar tidak jatuh namun sia-sia saja pada akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Kenapa mama menangis? Apa tou-san bohong." Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng.

"Mama hanya senang karena kamu sangat menginginkan mama. Mama sayang kamu Sarada." Di peluknya Sarada erat.

.

.

.

Awal musim semi tiba, dan saat itu pula lah dirinya harus kembali kehilangan harta berharganya. Dirinya tidak sanggup melepas Sarada hingga akhirnya Tenten dan Tsunadelah yang mengantar. Ketika Sarada akan pergi dirinya berbicara dengan Sarada, mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"kamu ingin mempunyai papakan?" Sarada mengangguk antusias.

"Sekarang kamu akan punya papa. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak nakal di sana, mengerti?"

"Hmm, siapa papaku ma?"

"Paman Sasuke adalah papamu. Jadi kamu akan tinggal dengan papamu. Jangan telat makan, minum susu sebelum tidur dan jangan menangis."

"Tapi mama ikutkan?" pertanyaan Sarada semakin membuatnya sakit, dipeluknya Sarada erat.

"Tidak sayang, mama akan pergi lama jadi mama tidak ikut. Mama harus bekerja dan meraih cita-cita mama."

"Tapi mama kembali kan? Terus siapa yang membacakan dongeng setiap Sarada mau tidur?" Dengan hati berdenyut dirinya mengangguk. "iya, di sana akan ada mama yang lain yang akan membacakan dongeng Sarada."

"Hmm.. Berjanjilah mama akan menonton Sarada di festifal sekolah ma. Sarada terpilih untuk tampil di panggung. Mama janji akan datangkan?" susah payah Sakura menahan air matanya dan mengangguk meskipun dirinya tidak yakin. Di ciumnya puncuk kepala, kening, pipi, hidung dan bibir berulang kali dan di peluknya Sarada erat. Berat untuknya melepas anak yang selama ini dia rawat dengan sepenuh hati.

Di hari ini pun datang, perpisahan yang selalu dia takutkan.

Dan pada akhirnya di musim semilah dia harus kehilangan orang yang berharga lagi untuk ke dua kalinya.

Di awal musim semi dirinya harus melepas harta satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

Semua akan baik-baik saja, itulah yang di ucapkan di dalam hatinya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kembalilah lagi dirinya yang dulu, berpura-pura tersenyum seolah semua tak pernah terjadi, dan untuk kedua kalinya hatinya kosong. Karena buah hatinya pun telah pergi.

Seolah hidup tanpa nyawa. Mampu bergerak namun terasa hampa. Tersenyum tapi hanya sebuah lengkungan bibir tak berarti.

Kami-sama selalu punya cara lain untuk membuat skenario. Biarlah semua berjalan seperti seharusnya dan meninggalkan dirinya ke dalam kegelapan tak berdasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hai! Sepertinya mau di bikin two-shot juga gak bisa yah.. :D

Oke sepertinya semua rencanaku gagal deh.. Sebenarnya peran Hinata itu lebih panjang lagi tapi ini banyak yang aku skip biar gak kepanjangan tapi tetep aja panjang. XD banyak yang aku potong soalnya moga gak ancur dan gak bosan karena kepanjangan.

Ikuti alurnya ajah deh.. #ngomong sendirikan.

Gak mau banyak ngomong lagi deh. Balas review :

echaNM : yah memang dasarnyakan ntu Sasuke nyebelin. Meskipun nyebelin dia tetep keren hlo #plak.. :D nih udah ketemu ma Saku kok.

Hana : nih udah tau kan siapa Kenji. Kalo hinata mah aku mah kagak tega misahin Hinata ma Naruto makanya bukan Hinata yang jadi tunangan Sasu. XD

Jamurlumutan462 : sasu punya alasan kok kenapa tega ma Saku. Soal pacar Sasu itu sebenarnya Saku dari awalcuman.. yah tau sendiri kan di chap ini

oyoy30 : bukan hinata kok. Ntar muncul kok seorang yang gak di sangka XD yang jadi tunangan Sasu. Kenji anak Itachi kok.

CherystyFlorenza : oke makasih. Nih udah lanjut.

Harika-chan ELF : nih dah lanjut. Jambak ajah aku ikhas, soalnya aku juga greget ma tu orang XD

Firza290 : makasih banget rela-rela review lewat pm gara-gara error. Terharu hlo.. #abaikan, mulai lebay. Nih udah ke jawab pertanyaanmu di chap ini. Bukan hinata kok seseorang itu, mungkin chap depan bakal ketahuan. Di sini juga udah ke jawab kalo Sasu ngrebut Sarada dari Saku.

.

.

 _ **Thank to follow/review/favoritnya:**_

BubbleChickenButt, Harika-chan ELF, Jamurlumutan462, RanCherry, cuke cuka nalu, echaNM, moydini, Taka Momiji, Yumi UchiHaruno,

.

.

.

See u next chapter..


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang menunggu seseorang di counter bar. Gadis itu meminta satu gelasTequila lagi pada bartender. Setalah minuman itu datang gadis itu hendak meminum namun terhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menaruh lagi gelas itu dan mengangkat telepon yang ternyata adalah Fuma, managernya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari bahwa ada seseorang memakai topi sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Seorang yang di perkirakan seorang gadis —jika di lihat dari penampilannya— memasukan sesuatu pada minuman gadis musim semi yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Setelah itu gadis bertopi itu segera beranjak pergi ketika gadis pink tadi memasukan ponselnya. Dirinya tersenyum mendapati seseorang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu melangkah ke arahnya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya pemuda reven.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa menyuruhku kemari Sasuke-kun?" Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Onyx pemuda itu menatap emerald sang kekasih yang langsung berpaling karena gugup. Gadis itu meraih gelas untuk mengurangi kegugupannya dan hendak meminumnya ketika dengan cepat pemuda itu mengambil gelasnya dari sang kekasih.

"Kau payah jika berurusan dengan alkohol. Jangan minum lagi." Ucapnya tersirat nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Pemuda itu langsung meminumnya dalam sekali tegak. Gadis itu pasrah melihat kekasihnya tidak memperbolehkan dirinya minum.

Beberapa menit kemudian tubuh pemuda itu menjadi panas. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Dia juga melupakan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan dan mencium kekasihnya. Perlahan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Gadis itu tersentak ketika sang kekasih meremas dadanya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Sakura.. Aku.. ayo kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke terbata menahan sesuatu.

Dirinya membawa kekasihnya ke apartemen dan langsung menerjang gadis itu dengan cumbuannya.

"Sasuke.. Ahh kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Maksudku aku belum siap ahh" Ucap gadis itu di sela desahannya namun kekasihnya tak menghiraukan dan terus mencumbunya hingga tanpa sadar mereka berada di kamar.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu pemuda itu melepas pakaiannya dan pakaian gadis pink itu. Dirinya sudah terselimuti nafsu hingga tak menghiraukan rintihan gadis di bawahnya. Berulang kali gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai gadis itu namun tidak ada ucapan yang berarti membalas ucapan gadis itu dan hanya desahanlah yang terdengar dari mulut pemuda reven itu.

Gadis itu sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menjaga dirinya. Emerald sayunya memandang pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya. Airmata kembali menetes. Tiga jam mereka bercinta dan setelah itu Sakura kelelahan dan tertidur, namun dirinya terbangun tengah malam dan melihat kekasihnya tertidur. Dirinya begitu mencintai kekasihnya namun dia tidak ingin membuat suster Rin, biarawati yang merawatnya selama ini kecewa melihat dirinya seperti sekarang.

Dirinya kembali tertidur dan menyerahkan nasibnya pada Kami-sama. Biarlah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya Kami-sama yang tahu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Haru no Sakura**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Sakura, Sarada, Sasuke**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan,**_ _ **ide mungkin pasaran,**_ _ **dll.**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah Sakura —yang di wakili Tsunade dan Tenten— menyerahkan Sarada, pria reven itu membawa Sarada ke mansion Uchiha untuk menemui seseorang. Lebih tepatnya bertemu sang nenek yang sedang sakit— _atau berpura-pura sakit_ , Sasuke tidak tahu. Kondisi sang nenek tujuh tahun belakangan ini memang tidak stabil, tapi Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang bodoh hingga terpedaya dengan keinginan neneknya. Neneknya memanfaatkan kondisinya untuk meminta hal-hal aneh pada anak dan cucunya. Bukan cuman Sasuke dan orangtuanya, tetapi juga Itachi yang mau pulang hanya untuk melihat kondisi sang nenek. Itachi meninggalkan mansion ketika dirinya berusia lima belas tahun karena tidak ingin di jodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan dia kembali dua tahun terakhir ini dengan membawa istri berkebangsaan London dan seorang anak berusia enam tahun. Fugaku—ayah Itachi dan Sasuke— berusaha mencari dan meminta pada Itachi untuk pulang juga atas desakan sang nenek. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala mengingat kejadian itu hingga berada di depan sebuah ruangan.

Setelah sampai di mansion Uchiha, mereka di sambut baik oleh pelayan-pelayan di sana dan juga tatapan bertanya ketika melihat Sarada. Sasuke langsung menuju kamar sang nenek, karena pada siang hari mereka bekerja dan hari ini Sarada membolos lagi. Sasuke sengaja tidak memberitahu pada keluarganya sebelumnya.

Sarada dapat melihat seorang wanita berumur tertidur dengan infus di tangannya ketika pintu di buka. Dirinya tidak pernah bertanya pada papa barunya kenapa mereka berada di sini.

"Papa siapa dia?" Karena penasaran akhirnya Sarada bertanya.

Seolah tidurnya terusik wanita itu bergerak kemudian membuka mata.

"Sasuke, kau kah itu?"

"Iya nenek. Aku datang bersama _seseorang_." Pandangan sang nenek bergulir pada gadis berkacamata yang berdiri di samping cucunya.

"Siapa anak kecil itu."

"Dia Uchiha Sarada" Sarada menoleh hendak protes namun Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Putriku." Bola mata onyx sayu itu membulat terkejut kemudian di gantikan sebuah senyum merekah.

"Ohh benarkah. Kemarilah cucuku, aku ingin melihatnya." Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Sarada supaya mendekat dan di turuti Sarada.

Setelah Sarada berdiri di samping tempat tidur, nenek itu duduk dan memeluk Sarada erat hingga suara Sasuke membuat pelukan itu terlepas seketika.

"Aku sudah membawa anakku, itu berarti aku tidak harus cepat-cepat menikah bukan? Keinginan nenek sudah terkabul." Nenek itu memandang Sasuke lelah.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Sarada yang mungkin saja di cap anak haram jika kau tidak menikahi ibunya?" Sesaat bahu Sasuke menegang.

"Bukankah kalian sudah bertunangan, tinggal menikah tidak masalahkan?" Sasuke membiarkan kesalah pahaman tentang Sarada. Dia tidak ingin bertambah kusut dengan masalahnya.

Setelah berkunjung di kamar sang nenek, Sasuke masuk ke kamar lamanya di mansion dengan Sarada ketika seorang pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian hitam menghampirinya.

"Kapan dia akan pulang?" Tanya Sasuke to the poin.

"Nona akan pulang mungkin seminggu lagi."

"Aku akan tinggal disini. Bawa pakaian Sarada ke kamar sebelahku. Apa dia sudah tahu tentang Sarada?"

"Sepertinya belum tuan." Setelah menyuruh orang tadi keluar, Sasuke menyuruh Sarada mandi dan dirinya menelfon tunangannya yang pergi tiga hari lalu.

Malam harinya Sarada di kenalkan secara resmi pada keluarga besar Uchiha. Sarada terkejut dengan adanya Kenji—yang setahunya adalah seniornya— sekarang menjadi kakak sepupunya. Di sana ada nenek yang tadi Sarada temui duduk di kursi roda dengan tabung infus di samping kirinya di temani wanita berseragam putih, ada pria paruh baya yang di kenalkan sebagai kakek Fugaku, di sampingnya ada wanita paruh baya dengan senyum ramah yang di kenal Sarada dengan Nenek Mikoto, di hadapan Uchiha Fugaku disebut Paman Itachi, di sampingnya ada wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan mata caramel, di samping itu ada Kenji, dan dirinya dduduk antara Kenji dan Sasuke.

Meski banyak yang bertanya siapa ibu Sarada dan apakah benar dia anak Sasuke namun pada akhirnya diam ketika Sasuke menunjukan test DNA antara Sarada dan dirinya.

Di keluarga Uchiha menerima dengan baik kehadiran Sarada meskipun Sasuke tidak mau buka mulut mengenai ibu Sarada.

Setelah makan malam dan berkumpul dengan keluarga Uchiha, Sarada menuju kamarnya bersama Sasuke. Malam ini Sasuke akan menemani Sarada tidur di kamar putrinya.

"Cepat tidur Sarada." Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Sarada belum menutup matanya juga sedari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Papa.." Panggil Sarada.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke datar sembari mengelus surai hitam putrinya.

"Dulu ketika aku bertanya sama mama di mana papaku, mama pasti selalu bilang bahwa papaku pergi jauh sekali untuk membangun istana untuk kami tinggal bersama." Sasuke menyimak baik-baik celotehan putrinya. "Namun, lama-lama aku tahu jika mama bohong. Mama juga tidak tahu di mana papa sebenarnya. Ketika aku menangis Shikadai berkata mama tidak bohong, dia bilang papa akan kembali. Dan aku percaya itu." Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi omongan Sarada. Rasa bersalah menghinggap di hatinya. "Dan sekarang aku tahu jika mama tidak berbohong padaku. Karena sekarang aku tahu papa kembali dan membawa aku ke istana yang sangat besar dan indah. Sama seperti di dongeng-dongeng. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu papa dan melihat istana ini. Apa papa bekerja keras untuk membuat istana ini." Meskipun sedikit ragu Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau tidur." Setelah berucap Sasuke mencium puncuk kepala Sarada dan memeluk erat Sarada.

Mulai pagi ini Sarada akan berangkat bersama Kenji dengan di antar Sasuke.

Sarada merasa beruntung masih bisa bertemu Shikadai di sekolah. Dan dirinya sangat senang ketika terpilih untuk bisa tampil di panggung dengan permainan pianonya. Dia akan tampil untuk sang mama. Berharap mamanya tidak melupakan janjinya untuk melihatnya tampil.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu, setiap malam Sarada susah untuk tidur dan terkadang dirinya menangis memanggil mamanya tengah malam hingga membuat Sasuke terbangun. Bahkan Sarada susah untuk makan. Mungkin jika Sarada tidak ingat dengan janjinya pada Sakura, dia akan menangis karena merindukan mamanya. Sasuke selalu membujuk Sarada agar mau makan juga bicara tapi percuma dan Sasuke sudah frustasi. Semua tidak bisa membujuk Sarada. Bahkan terkadang Mikoto ikut terbangun mendengar tangisan Sarada di tengah malam, Mikoto sampai ikut menangis melihat Sarada tidak juga mereda tangisannya. Nenek Sasuke menyuruh Sasuke agar ibu Sarada tinggal di sini saja tapi Sasuke bergeming. Jika mereka tahu siapa yang di panggil Sarada selama ini Sasuke tidak yakin apakah sang nenek masih menawarinya seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura-san kenapa anda ingin berhenti di dunia entertainment? Bukankah saat ini anda sedang berjaya?"

"Bukankah dulu anda juga menghikang di saat sedang di posisi atas?"

"Apa benar anda berhenti karena untuk putra anda? Dan apakah dulu anda tiba-tiba menghilang juga karena anda hamil di luar nikah?"

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan anda ketika tahu pacar anda bertunangan dengan sahabat anda?"

"Tolong jawab kami Sakura-san."

Suara wartawan menyerbu wanita nusim semi itu. Berbagai pertanyaan si lontarkan tanpa memberi jeda pada sumber beritanya. Akhirnya mereka kembali tenang setelah manager wanita pink itu berteriak membuat ballroom tempat konperasi pers itu hening. Setelah Shion berkata boleh bertanya lagi setelah angkat tangan, para wartawan mulai wawancara lagi.

"Apa alasan anda berhenti Sakura-san? Apa itu berhubungan dengan berita mengenai andamemiliki putra di luar pernikahan?"

"Yahh.. Saya memang berniat untuk fokus dengan kuliah saya." Menghela nafas panjang. "Mengenai saya memiliki putra itu memang benar adanya jadi mohon jangan melibatkan anak saya karena kesalahan saya."

"Jadi mengenai kepergian anda— enam tahun lalu— yang tiba-tiba berhubungan dengan kehamilan anda itu benar adanya?"

"Iya. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karwna menyembunyikan dari publik."

"Siapa ayah dari anak anda? Apakah kekasih anda, Uchiha Sasukelah ayah biologis putra anda?" Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir sebelum saya menghilang. Tentang siapa ayah dari putraku, hanya aku yang tahu dan sekarang dia bahagia dengan ayahnya. Untuk itu saya berhenti agar putraku tidak menjadi sorot berita."

"Bagaimana perasaan anda ketika mengatahui pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke, pacar anda— ah maksud saya mantan pacar anda dengan Sahabat anda—" Sakura menjawab cepat pertanyaan itu, dengan kata lain memotong ucapannya.

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir dan aku bahagia jika mereka bahagia bersama."

"Kenapa anda berkata jujur dan tidak menutupi hal ini? Padahal anda bisa saja menutup berita ini dengan mudah—" Sakura dengan cepat memotong ucapan wartawan itu dengan suara dinginnya.

"Saya lebih memilih anak saya daripada mencoba menutup berita yang berisi fakta. Lebih baiksaya mundur."

Ketika seorang wartawan hendak mengetahui lebih lanjut lagi, manager Sakura sudah menghentikan sesi wawancara.

.

.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, di matikannya televisi yang di tontonnya. Semua chanel menampilkan berita yang sama. Mengenai pengunduran diri Sakura dari dunia musik benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Wanita keras kepala itu juga melepas pekerjaannya. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu. Sakura lebih memilih kehilangan keduanya daripada mempertahankan yang tersisa. Sakura terlalu rumit untuk di pahami.

.

.

.

Di sekolah pun Sarada menjadi bertambah diam. Sai dapat melihat wajah Sarada yang selalu tampak sedih itu pucat. Dirinya berulang kali mencoba memberitahu Sasuke agar mempertemukan Sarada dengan Sakura tapi di hiraukan oleh Sasuke membuat Sai geram.

Sepulang sekolah Sarada menunggu papanya menjemput, sedari kemarin papanya itu telat menjenputnya. Dirinya selalu melamun memikirkan mamanya.

"Sarada.." Wanita dewasa berambut pirang menghampiri Sarada dan memeluknya erat.

"Bibi?" Ujar Sarada bingung.

"Apa kabar sayang. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bibi merindukanmu sayang." tanya wanita pirang itu, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino dapat melihat Sarada semakin cemberut. Di elusnya rambut hitam Sarada lembut.

"Kenapa sedih?"

"Sarada rindu mama. Apa bibi bersama mama?" Ino menggeleng lemah. Pagi tadi dirinya pulang dari Korea setelah mendapat telepon dari Tenten yang menceritakan semuanya. Ino merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berada di sisi sahabatnya ketika Sakura terpuruk. Setelah Sakura menyuruh Ino menemui Sarada dan menyampaikan salamnya, Ino langsung ke sini dan mulai hari ini dia berjanji untuk menemui Sarada tiap hari untuk melihat keadaan Sarada mewakili Sakura. Berharap Sarada akan baik-baik saja.

"Mama menitipkan ini." Ino mengambil boneka seperti putri salju dari tas kertas yang dia bawa. "Kata mama, jika Sarada-chan rindu mama peluk saja boneka ini. Sarada-chan seperti memeluk mama jika memeluk boneka ini dan mama akan merasakan kalau Sarada memeluk mama." Ucap Ino menahan airmata yang siap tumpah.

"Benarkah?" Sarada berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Di peluknya boneka itu erat berharap mamanya bisa tahu jika Sarada merindukan mamanya.

"Sarada janji tidak akan sedih lagi kan?" Sarada mengangguk.

Obrolan mereka terintrupsi kehadiran wanita dewasa berambut merah berkacamata da seorang pria dewasa yang disebut Sarada sebagai papa. Onyx pria itu menatap tajam Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sarada.

"Hai 'sahabat', lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabar?" Sapa wanita berambut merah itu sembari menyeringai membuat Ino menahan amarahnya.

Mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke dan Karin, Ino berpamitan pada Sarada dan memeluk singkat gadis kecil berkacama itu dan pergi tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke maupun Karin.

Sarada masih memperhatikan kepergian bibi barbienya itu saat Sasuke menghampiri dan menggandeng tangan Sarada menuju mobilnya. Sasuke membawa mobilnya ke mansion Uchiha. Neneknya tidak membiarkan mereka kembali ke apartemen mereka dengan alasan masih ingin bersama Sarada. Sasuke tidak bisa membantah dan terpaksa menuruti kemauan neneknya.

Sarada di kenalkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, iris ruby wanita itu di hias dengan sebuah kacamata. Wanita itu mengenalkan Sarada sebagai Karin dan meminta Sarada untuk memanggil mama, namun Sarada menolak.

"Aku tidak mau memanggilmu mama. Karena mamaku hanya ada satu yaitu mama Haruno Sakura. Tidak ada mama yang lain." Bantah Sarada setengah berteriak.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku ka-san." Karin masih bersikeras membujuk Sarada.

"Tidak mau, ka-sanku cuma ka-san Temari." Karin frustasi melihat kekeraskepalaan gadis kecil itu.

"Lihat Sasuke-kun, betapa keras kepalanya dia. Benar-benar mirip dengan wanita itu." Adu Karin pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mengamati dan menyeringai tanpa di ketahui Karin.

"Jangan terlalu memaksanya. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa. Bagaimanapun juga 'wanita itu' yang merawat Sarada selama ini." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Setelah perdebatan itu Sarada meminta papanya membawa piano yang berada di apartemen lama Sasuke untuk latihan Sarada. Sasuke langsung menyetujuinya. Sarada bercerita bahwa dia terpilih menjadi peran inti di pertunjukan dengan ceria tanpa memedulikan kehadiran Karin. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur ketika Sarada bisa berbicara dengan ceria lagi seperti dulu. Setidaknya Sarada tidak menangis di siang hari. Dia juga bersyukur atas kehadiaran Ino— yang mungkin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sarada sehingga gadis itu kembali ceria. Dia bahkan sadar jika Sarada terus-menerus memeluk boneka yang entah darimana dirinya tidak peduli. Meski Sasuke tahu, mungkin malamnya Sarada tidak sadar terbangun dan menangis mencari-cari mamanya. Dia bersyukur anaknya tidak menangis di malam harinya. Sepertinya Sarada menurut dan cerdas ketika di beritahu bahwa pasti mamanya tidak suka jika Sarada menangis, meski terkadang anak itu terlihat murung.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sarada di bawa di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki untuk makan malam. Hinata yang menyambut mereka terkejut dengan kehadiran Sarada karena memang Sasuke tidak memberitahu pada mereka namun kemudian dia mempersilahkan masuk mereka.

Naruto bertanya siapa anak yang di bawa mereka, namun Sasuke diam dan menyuruh mereka memulai acara makannya terlebih dahulu. Sementara Sarada sendiri memasang wajah cemberut sambil memeluk bonekanya ketika melihat Hinata keluar menggendong balita berusia tiga tahunan yang mirip dengan hinata dan seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang sebayanya. Anak lelaki itu balik memasang wajah malasnya ketika melihat Sarada.

Setelah makan malam Sasuke menyuruh Sarada memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Haruno Sarada. Umur lima tahun salam kenal." Karin dapat melihat Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar marga sahabatnya, dan Hinata terlihat biasa-biasa saja membuat matanya memincing.

"Sudah papa katakan Sarada, pakai Uchiha bukan Haruno lagi." Tegur Sasuke membuat Hinata menatap kaget Sasuke. 'Mungkinkah?'.

Sasuke mendesah melihat anaknya tidak mau menurutinya dan akhirnya dia mengalah. Karin mengenalkan Sarada jika mereka adalah paman dan bibi Sarada, sementara Boruto adalah kakak Sarada dan langsung mendapat bantahan Sarada.

"Tidak. Dia bukan kakakku. Aku hanya mempunyai satu kakak dan itu hanya Shikadai. Aku tidak mau mempunyai kakak bodoh dan nakal sepertinya." Kali ini Sasuke langsung menegur Sarada ketika Sarada mengejek Boruto. Dia sudah lelah Sarada masih belum bisa melupakan orang-orang di sekitar Sarada dulu. Sarada bahkan belum bisa menerima keluarganya. Bentakan Sasuke itu membuat Sarada takut dan hampir menangis namun Karin langsung memeluk Sarada yang semakin memeluk erat bonekanya. Karin menegur perbuatan Sasuke yang membentak Sarada. Di elusnya puncak kepala Sarada dan menenangkannya.

Setelah itu Sarada tertidur dan di bawa ke kamar tamu keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto mengajak Sasuke berbicara dan menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya, bahkan tentang bagaimana dirinya bisa mendapatkan Sarada.

"Kau bajingan Sasuke." Itulah tanggapan Naruto setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Aku selalu mempunyai kartu AS wanita itu. Aku selalu tahu di mana letak kelemahannya dan dengan mudah mengalahkannya tanpa harus berbelit-belit."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek teme. Kau tahu? Dia selalu sendirian. Dia tidak seberuntung kau yang memiliki orangtua, bahkan juga tidak seberuntung aku yang tahu pasti siapa orangtuanya. Mungkin sedari kecil aku memang tidak di temani orangtuaku, tapi setidaknya aku masih lebih beruntung darinya karena aku tahu pasti siapa dan bagaimana rupa orangtuaku. Sedangkan Sakura.." Naruto menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk tidak menggunakan emosi dalam pembicaraan ini. "Dia.. bahkan tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya. Dia hanya anak yang di buang di depan gereja ketika berusia lima tahun. Dia anak yang tidak di inginkan. Tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana rupanya, sementara ibunya lebih memilih meninggalkannya daripada merawatnya. Yang dia tahu adalah ibunya seorang pelacur yang tidak menginginkan kelahirannya. Sedari kecil dia sendiri dan tumbuh dengan caci maki dari banyak orang. Ketika dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia sebut sahabat dia begitu senang. Aku tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang sama dan aku sempat jatuh cinta pada senyumannya. Namun seseorang lebih beruntung dariku. Kau tahu?" Sasuke bergeming, hanya mendengar cerita sahabatnya. "Ketika dia masih kecil dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut gelap menolongnya dari anak-anak nakal yang mengerjainya dia bahkan sudah mengagumi pemuda itu. Hingga dirinya tumbuh dewasa dan jatuh cinta pada pemuda penolong itu. Dia begitu tulus mencintainya. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa pemuda itulah yang menjadi penyemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan hidupnya. Kemudian apa yang terjadi aku tidak tahu dan dia menghilang." Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Aku dan dia tumbuh dalam keadaan sama-sama tanpa orangtua. Hanya saja bedanya aku lebih beruntung darinya. Jadi sedikit banyak aku mengerti bagaimana hidup dalam kesendirian. Aku memiliki Karin, adik sepupuku. Sementara dia sebatangkara di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa hidup tanpa pangerannya itu." Naruto tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke, "Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu sebelum dia menghilang. Asal kau tahu Sasuke, dia hanya memilikimu. Hanya kamu yang membuatnya tetap hidup. Aku yakin saat ini hanya Sarada yang di milikinya dan kau merampasnya, merampas harta satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Kau tahu? Mungkin kau berpikir jika Sakura sangat mencintai dunia musiknya, dan itu salah besar. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan karirnya. Dia hanya hidup untuk seseorang dan kau merampas apa yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya." Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dengan semua perasaannya.

"Kau akan menginap di sini bukan? Kurasa Sarada bisa kau pindahkan ke kamar Himawari jika dia mengganggu malam kalian. Aku akan bicara dengan Hinata." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Seperti yang di lakukan Sasuke dan Naruto, kini Karin meminta Hinata —kakak iparnya bicara sebentar.

"Kau tidak terkejut dengan marga Sarada. Kau sudah mengetahui siapa Sarada sebenarnya." Pernyataanlah yang diucapkan Karin.

"Kau benar.. Aku bertemu Sakura sekitar tiga minggu lalu ketika menjemput Boruto dan Kenji." Hinatapu menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Sakura juga ketika Sakura tidak ingin siapapun tahu mengetahui pertemuan mereka.

"Apa kau memberitahu Naruto?"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak ada yang aku beritahu, bahkan dengan Naruto. Aku takut bicara tentang masalah itu Karin. Aku pikir lelaki itu ayah Sarada dan Shikadai." Karin masih bergeming tanpa membalas ucapan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ayah Sarada adalah Sasuke." Karin masih diam menatap kosong ke depan.

"Aku tahu pasti sulit untukmu Karin. Kita bersahabat. Tidak.. mungkin hanya kau, Sakura dan Ino.. sementara aku orang luar yang beruntung bisa berteman dengan kalia—"

"Kau bukan orang luar Hinata. Asal kau tahu, kami juga menganggapmu sahabat." Potong Karin cepat.

"Yah kau benar." Hinata tersenyum lembut sebelum berubah menjadi sendu. "Tapi aku sungguh tidak berpikir akan secepat ini berakhirnya persahabatan kita. Maksudku, aku dan kau mungkin tahu sesuatu kenapa Sakura menghilang. Maksudku kita bersahabat, mungkin dirinya bercerita sesuatu kepadamu karena aku tidak sedekat kalian bertiga."

Karin bangkit dari duduknya. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin di bicarakan atau membalas ucapan Hinata.

"Maksudku bukan itu, maafkan aku.. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud.." Sebelum melangkah dia berbalik menatap Hinata serius.

"Aku yakin kau pasti menebak apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga Sakura menghilang." Karin berbalik memunggungi Hinata, membuat wanita indigo itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Karin. "Tapi _kita tidak tahu_ siapa yang menjadi musuhnya yang sebenarnya selama ini. Kau berpikir bahwa akulah penyebab Sakura pergi." Tubuh Hinata menegang. Karin mendengus sinis. "Bukankah begitu? Tapi kita sama-sama tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau, aku dan.. _'dia'_.. tahu. Tidak peduli berapa lama kita saling mengenal. Hanya saja sebuah kepercayaan yang di salah gunakan oleh seseorang membuat _'kita'_ menderita. Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung Hinata." Karin menoleh menatap Hinata. "Mari kita lihat bagaimana permainan baruku di mulai. Dan _'kita'_ semua akan tahu siapa yang memulai." Karin menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke memasuki kamar tamu dia dapat melihat Karin sedang mengelus rambut Sarada.

"Aku tidak tahu jika wajah tidurnya sungguh mirip dengannya. Apa aku boleh membencinya?" Terlihat jelas raut terluka di dalam wajah cantik Karin.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Naruto bahwa kau akan tidur di kamar tamu sebelah jika tidak ingin tidur bersams Sarada. Aku yang akan tidur bersama Sarada."

"Tidak. Aku akan tidur bersamanya. Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu Sasuke-kun."

Setelah mengatakan itupun mereka keluar dan berbicara. Mereka butuh waktu untuk berbicara mengenai Sarada. Suara tangis Sarada mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka dan mereka berlari melihat Sarada. Sasuke segera menggendong Sarada yang menangis dan memanggil-manggil mamanya. Seperti biasa Sarada akan terbangun dan menangis tengah malam ketika tidak menemukan mamanya.

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian datang untuk melihat keadaan Sarada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Sarada terbangun dan mencari mamanya. Setiap malam dia selalu seperti ini. Maaf mengganggu tidur kalian." Sasuke melihat Boruto berjalan ke arah mereka. "Dan anak kalian." Lanjutnya masih menenangkan Sarada.

"Yah begitulah naluri seorang anak jika di pisahkan dari ibunya. Mungkin jika dalam keadaan sadar dia tidak akan menangis karena di kelabui oleh kalian, tapi hati kecilnya tersiksa karena tidak bertemu dengan sosok ibu yang selalu menemaninya." Suara dalam Naruto jelas sekali tersirat nada menyindir.

Hinata meminta Sarada dan menenangkannya. Dua jam sudah akhirnya Sarada tertidur lagi setelah di bacakan dongeng oleh Hinata. Sarada memeluk erat boneka pemberian mamanya lewat Ino.

.

.

.

Setelah malam di kediaman Uzumaki, Hinata menyarankan Karin untuk membacakan dongeng Sarada tiap malam dan itu sedikit berhasil. Dia sedikit-sedikit mau menerima keluarga Uchiha dan kehadiran Karin. Itu membuat Sasuke lega.

Sarada meminta izin pulang terlambat karena latihan untuk festifal musim seminya dan mendapat izin karena Kenji juga ikut dalam festifal.

Di rumahpun Sarada berlatih dengan piano tua milik Sasuke. Semua keluarga yang mendengar lantuanan tiap lagu yang dimainkan Sarada sangat senang. Terlebih Neneknya yang kini keadaannya semakin membaik.

Tanpa di ketahui Sasuke, Ino selalu menemani latihan Sarada ketika di sekolah. Dia beralasan menjemput Shikadai agar bisa bertemu Sarada ketika di tanya Sarada. Shikadai yang memang tahu maksud Ino pun diam dan mendukung bibi Ino. Shikadai tahu bahwa Ino juga di mintai tolong mamanya untuk memastikan bahwa Saradanya baik-baik saja. Seperti dirinya yang di mintai tolong untuk menjaga Sarada saat di sekolah dan Shikadai menyanggupinya. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya masih tidak rela berpisah dengan adik tercintanya.

.

.

.

Hari di mana festival musim semipun sudah di mulai saat _setsubun no hi_ (puncak musim semi) pada tanggal dua puluh maret dan pertunjukan dilakukan pada tanggal dua puluh lima sampai dua puluh delapan. Kelas Sarada tampil pada tanggal dua puluh delapan, bertepatan hari ulang tahun mamanya. Sarada berencana untuk memberi kejutan untuk sang mama. Dia sangat berharap jika mamanya akan datang seperti janjinya dulu.

Sarada sangat senang karena mereka akan tampil di taman Ueno Park, taman bersejarah di Tokyo sekalian berhanami. Meskipun panggung mereka kecil namun semua tampak senang bisa tampil untuk menghibur orang-orang yang sedang berhanami. Dan penontonnya pun bersebaran dengan duduk di atas tanah dengan sebuah kain sebagai alas, dan untuk keluarga siswa di beri tempat di dekat panggung agar bias melihat jelas acaranya. Dulu mamanya sering mengajak Sarada berhanami di The Osaka Mint Bureau, ketika dirinya tinggal di Osaka. Meskipun tidak begitu banyak pohon Sakura namun Sarada senang karena bisa bersama mamanya.

Sarada bercerita begitu antusias pada Karin dan Sasuke bahwa dia akan memberi kejutan untuk sang mama ketika Sarada latihan dirumah. Sasuke yang mendengar itu sedikit kesal karena Sarada selalu mengutamakan Sarada hingga akhirnya dia bilang bahwa Sakura tidak akan datang membuat Sarada kecewa. Setelah malam itu Sarada terus memeluk boneka pemberian mamanya semakin erat.

Pagi harinya ketika Karin membangunkan Sarada dirinya terkejut mendapati tubuh sarada demam. Sarada terus memanggil-manggil mamanya. Ketika di periksa dokter pribadi Uchiha, Kabuto bilang bahwa Sarada hanya demam biasa dan mungkin merindukan mamanya karena terus memannggil mamanya. Dia berkata pada Karin ─yang dia tahu ibu Sarada─ untuk memberikan waktu luang besama sarada. Berita sakitnya Sarada membuat guru juga temannya khawatir karena simpati dan karena festival tinggal tiga hari lagi.

Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat Sarada sakit pun akhirnya bertindak. Dia lebih takut jika kehilangan Sarada daripada Sakura mengambil Sarada lagi. Sasuke membisikan pada Sarada bahwa dia berbohong ketika bilang mamanya tidak akan datang.

"Maafkan papa Sarada. Papa berbohong ketika bilang mama tidak datang. Bagaimana mama bias datang dan melihatmu jika tuan putrinya sakit dan tidak tampil di festival. Mama akan menemui Sarada jika Sarada sembuh. Mama bilang begitu sama papa, jadi papa mohon Sarada cepat sembuh." Di kecupnya kening Sarada.

Seperti di bisikan sebuah mantra, keesokan harinya keadaan Sarada pun membaik. Meskipun belum sembuh benar dirinya tetap ingin ke sekolah, untuk latihan. Meskipun di larang tapi Sarada nekat. Dia semakin tidak sabar untuk tampil dan melihat mamanya. Dirinya hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mama dan papanya, tapi dia merasa bahwa saat ini mamanya sakit karena papanya bersama orang lain. Sarada anak yang cerdas jadi dia paham apa yang terjadi. Dia paham jika kedua orangtuanya tidak akur. Sarada merasa sedih karena dia tidak bias melihat mamanya.

.

.

.

Hari dimana Sarada tampilpun datang. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha datang dan menyemangati. Awalnya Sasuke bersikeras agar Sarada beristirahat karena keadaan putri semata wayangnya itu masih belum sehat benar. Namun Sarada lebijh kerasa kepala dan akhirnya dia mengalah juga.

Di kelas Sarada menampilkan sebuah drama tentang cita-cita setiap siswa. Drama itu juga menampilkan karya seni siswa-siswa kelas satu. Sarada sendiri bermain piano dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu tentang kasih sayang seorang ibu. Sarada sedikit kecewa tidak mendapati mamanya di manapun. Dia hanya melihat Shikamaru, Temari, Tsunade, Tenten dan seorang pria dewasa berambut coklat yang mirip dengan Hinata.

Di akhir drama, semua siswa tampil berjejer di panggung membawa bunga kesukaan mereka yang akan di berikan pada orang yang di sayanginya. Sarada tampak begitu sedih dan Boruto mulai mengerti kenapa Sarada begitu. Dia memberi semangat pada Sarada dan mengatakan kalau mamanya pasti akan datang. Setelah Boruto tersenyum Sarada menoleh pada Shikadai yang juga tersenyum padanya. Sekarang dirinya percaya bahwa mamanya pasti menonton.

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar begitu indah merangkai menjadi alunan lagu 'I Have a Dream' lagu popular dari Westlife. Suara Sarada yang jernih mulai terdengar.

 _ **I have a dream, a song to sing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
**_

Sarada teringat mamanya pernah menyanyikan lagu ini bersamanya, dan dirinya mengusulkan lagu ini pada Sai-sensei dan senseinya itu setuju. Mamanya pernah berkata jika dirinya mempunyai sebuah impian maka kejarlah sampai kau bisa menggapainya. Mamanya selalu membacakan dongeng tentang putri-putri di negeri dongeng dan dia ingin menjadi seorang putri yang di sayangi banyak orang. Melihat keajaiban sama seperti putri salju yang bangun ketika sang pangeran datang. Seperti putri alice yang mempunyai banyak teman meskipun mereka tak sama.

 _ **I believe in angels**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Something good in everything I see  
**_ _ **I**_ _ **believe in angels**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I know the time is right for me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
**_

Mamanya berkata, jika suatu saat seorang malaikat akan datang ketika natal tiba dan jika dia berdoa maka impiannya akan percaya ucapan mamanya dan selalu berdoa di setiap malam natal. Karena hanya mamanyalah yang dia percaya. Sarada berdoa supaya dia bisa bertemu papanya dan menunjukan pada siapapun bahwa dia juga mempunyai papa.

Dulu ketika dirinya bertanya dimana papanya berada, mamanya selalu berkata bahwa papanya pergi jauh untuk membuat sebuah istana untuk Sarada. Sarada selalu percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan mamanya. Hingga suatu hari ibu temannya berkata bahwa mamanya membohongi dirinya dan Sarada menangis mendengarnya. Mamanya meyakinkah bahwa dia harus percaya dengan mamanya. Mengatakan jika dia berdoa maka malaikat akan mengabulkan doanya.

 _ **I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And my destination makes it worth the while**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
**_

Mamanya berkata bahwa Sarada harus percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti impiannya menjadi nyata. Meskipun banyak yang berkata mamanya seorang pembohong, Sarada tidak peduli.

Ketika Saarada masih berusia empat tahun dirinya hanya di hina dan di sebut anak haram meskipun dirinya tidak tahu, tapi mamanya selalu terlihat sedih mendengarnya. Sarada ingin membuat mamanya senang dan dia ingin menunjukan bahwa mamanya bukan pembohong karena sekarang doa Sarada terkabul, Sarada bertemu dengan papanya dan di bawa ke istana besar.

 _ **I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll cross the stream - I have a dream**_

Mereka semua dapat melihat penghayatan dalam permainan piano Sarada. Bahkan Tsunade menangis melihat cucunya begitu merindukan mamanya sampai menyanyikan lagu mereka dulu.

Sasuke merasa bersalah karena tidak mengijinkan Sakura menemui Sarada lagi. Dan ketika dirinya mencari Sakura di kediaman Senju, dirinya di beritahu bahwa Sakura di korea. Hal itu membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Bahkan dirinya diam saja ketika di maki oleh Ino ketika bertanya pada wanita pirang itu.

Semua siswa yang berada di panggung ikut menyanyi.

Semua penonton di buat takjub ketika mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan bertaburan kelopak Sakura yang berjatuhan.

 _ **I have a dream, a song to sing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To help me cope with anything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail**_

Di sela-sela temannya menyanyi Sarada berkata dengan airmata yang dia tahan.

"Ketika aku masih kecil, mama bertanya apa impian Sarada? Dan Sarada bilang bahwa, Sarada ingin bertemu dengan papa dan tinggal di istana yang selama ini di buat papaku, seperti kata mama disetiap aku bertanya dimana papa? mama menjawab papa berada jauh untuk membuat sebuah istana. Dan sekarang impianku terkabul karena aku bertemu dengan papa dan tinggal di istana yang besar." Airmata Sarada akhirnya jatuh juga. Sembari masih memainkan musiknya dirinya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun saat ini, Sai-sensei bertanya apa impian Sarada? Sarada berkata jika di festival sarada akan mengatakannya. Dan sekarang Sarada akan menjawabnya. Impianku saat ini hanya bertemu dengan malaikatku. Malaikat yang selama ini merawat Sarada. Aku ingin bersama mamaku, dialah malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Bukan sinterklas di hari natal ataupun ibu peri di negeri dongeng. Sarada tidak ingin di istana lagi jika tidak bersama mama, malaikat Sarada." Semua yang mendengarpun terharu mendengarnya.

"Sarada selalu suka melihat mama memakai baju putih, karena mama akan terlihat bersinar seperti seorang malaikat." Nyanyian teman-teman Sarada terdengar samar karena mereka memelankan suaranya.

"Semua bilang mama pembohong, tapi aku tahu mama bukan pembohong. Sarada akan selalu percaya pada mama, karena mama malaikat yang di kirim Kami-sama untuk Sarada. Mama berjanji mama akan melihat Sarada, tapi Sarada tidak melihat mama. Sarada percaya pasti mama akan datang. Sarada mohon jika mama melihat Sarada mama harus menghampiri Sarada, memeluk Sarada dan mencium Sarada seperti kata mama dulu. Agar semua orang tahu bahwa mama sayang Sarada. Sarada tidak akan malu di cium mama di depan semua orang, karena Sarada sayang mama."

 _ **I believe in angels**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I know the time is right for me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll cross the stream - I have a dream**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've cross the stream - I have a dream**_

"Papa selalu bilang bahwa mama bukanlah mamaku, dan menyuruh Sarada memanggil orang lain mama.. Tapi.. bagi Sarada mama hanya satu.. mama Sarada hanya mama Sakura.. malaikat Sarada dan akan tetap menjadi mama dan malaikat Sarada. Selamat ulangtahun mama.. Sarada sayang mama.. selalu.. Jangan tinggalkan Sarada mama.. "

Semua siswa di panggung masih bernyanyi dan turun ke panggung, memberi bunga pada orang yang mereka sayangi. Sarada masih berharap jika mamanya tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluknya.

Tapi sampai mereka berhenti menyanyipun mamanya tidak datang. Sarada masih memainkan pianonya. Dan semua orang menyanyi mengulang lirik lagu terakhir.

Seorang wanita berdress putih dengan topi putih menutupi rambut merah jambunya berjalan mendekati panggung dan naik ke panggung. Semua orang terdiam melihatnya. Namun semua murid masih bernyanyi setelah mendapat isyarat dari Sai-sensei. Wanita itu memeluk Sarada begitu erat seolah takut Sarada menghilang. Terdengar tepukan tangan dari penonton membuat Sarada sadar akan apa yang terjadi dan balas memeluk mamanya. 'Mamanya kembali.'

Sakura mengucapkan 'maaf' dan 'mama sayang Sarada' berulang kali yang di balas kata-kata sayang dari Sarada. Sarada turun dari kursinya berdiri menghadap mamanya yang berjongkok. Di hapusnya airmata mamanya dengan kedua telapak tangan kecil Sarada, tangan Sakura memegang telapak tangan kecil itu dan mencium telapak tangan Sarada dan menghapus airmata Sarada sebelum beralih mencium pucuk kepala, kening, kelopak mata Sarada ketika menutup mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Sarada, seperti kebiasaan Sakura. Sarada. tersenyum mendapati mamanya kembali menciuminya. 'Mama Sarada benar-benar kembali.'

' _Sarada melihat malaikatku kembali lagi._ _Sarada_ _harap ini nyata.'_

' _malaikat berbaju putih dan bersinar. Malaikat yang menyelamatkan Sarada jika_ _Sarada takut_ _gelap. Melindungi Sarada ketika semua teman menggangguku.'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

happy birthday mama haruno Sakura. :D kagak kerasa udah jadi emak-emak #abaikan..

Panjang banget yak.. hiks.. moga gak ngebosenin. Gak tahu kenapa nih ketika ngetik malah baper.. :(

Well, sepertinya di sini Sasuke keliatan brengsek sekali yah.. Maap yak Sasu. XD banyak juga yang nyumpahin Sasu yah :D

Sungguh saya gak ada niatan basingin chara, maap hlo ya karena ini udah tuntutan cerita jadi mau gimana lagi.. piss :D

Gak mau tambah-tambah panjang nih word nya, Saatnya balas riview:

moydini : gak janji nih bias bikin Sasu kena karma. Tapi tenang aja entar Saku bahagia kok pastinya. Dan sasu juga ngaku kalah ma saku

suket alang alang : tuh udah keliatan siapa tunangan Sasu kan? Iya tuh Sasu emang gitu orangnya :D main ambil ajah..

Jamurlumutan462 : cup cupcup.. jangan nangis lagi.. nih aku kasih permen XD.. nih chspter kayak e juga bikin baper deh.. hiks

respitasari : yups.. aku suka westlife dari dulu.. makasih.. nih udah di lanjut..

i'm invisible : nih udah di lanjut

echaNM : gpp.. getok ajah aku ikhlas lahir batin kok XD .. iya tuh tbc nya tau-tau ngikut kok :D

Harika-chan ELF : iya tuh, Sasu selalu punya kartu AS Saku, jadi dengan berat hati dia lepasin Sara.. masa lalu mereka ntar di jelasin.. tebakanmu benar banget. :D

fdestyalove : makasih.. iya nih aku juga sempet nyesek.. apalagi ama chapter ini.. Sasu kan pengen sama anaknya makanya dia ngambil Sara.. Maaf nih kalo kurang jelas.. kamu itu suka banget ama cinta segitiga sih.. :D di sini banyak seginya hloh bukan Cuma segitiga.. :D

Guest (Linda Y) : waduh map nih kalo aku kurang memperjelas alas an saku nyerahin sara gitu aja. Tapi dia itu punya rencana lain. Dan saku cumin pengen sara bahagia. Mungkin chapter depan kamu akan ngerti kok. Makasih buat sarannya yah..

Miura Kumiko : makasih. Nih udah lanjut. Sasu itu ngasih waktu ke saku selama tiga hari bersama sara sebelum sasu ngambil sara kok.

nkaalya : nih udah lanjut..

Sipembaca : well, pada dunia nyatapun cewek juga bakal kalah ma perasaannya sendiri.. tenang aja, nanti bakal ada waktu di mana sasu kalah kok, bahkan ngaku kalah di depan saku sendiri.

Momoi Satsuki : jelas gak tahan jika ada di posisi saku mungkin. Ngebayangin aja ngeri sendiri XD . dari dulu mah sasu emang egois.. tenang aja pasti akhirnya bahagia kok buat saku.

Dan buat Firza290 aku gak masalah kok kalau review lewat PM. Bagiku sama saja dan makasih udah baca fanfic ku.. :D

Thanks for reviews/ favorit and follow :

BubbleChickenButt, Harika-chan ELF, Miura Kumiko, Sipembaca, Zulchan, afifah dinar, chae121, fdestyalove, respitasari, rifitriuchiha, yulwi, Nakashima Rie, feyuchiha, yaahaa

Sekali lagi, selamat hari lahir cerry blossom.

See u next chapter..


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang gadis berjalan menuju tempat di mana ada tiga orang yang memiliki surai rambut berbeda. Gadis itu tersenyum mendapati seorang pemuda pirang sedang mengomel pada seorang gadis berambut indigo. Gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk di samping gadis pirang yang tengah asyik memerhatikan minumannya dan sesekali meminumnya. Gadis itu meminta minuman pada bartander berambut coklat cepak. Sepertinya kedua manusia berbeda gender itu tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis berambut pink, sedangkan gadis pirang itu hanya melirik sekilas dan meminum kembali minumannya.

"Aku ingin minum sedikit saja Naruto-kun.." Rengek gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Tidak boleh Hinata-chan.. Kau sedang hamil dan Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi kita." Balas Naruto kekeuh. Gadis pink itu hampir saja tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Apa? Hinata hamil?"

"Eh.. Sakura-chan sejak kapan di sini? Dimana teme?"

"Dia akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Kau bilang Hinata apa tadi? Kenapa Hinata tidak boleh minum?"

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan tidak boleh minum minuman beralkohol karena dia itu hamil sudah tiga bulan. Dan itu sangat—" Ucapan pemuda pirang itu terpotong oleh pekikan gadis merah muda.

"Apa? Ti-tiga bulan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kalian bahkan baru menikah belum genap satu bulan." Mendengar ucapan gadis pink membuat wajah gadis berambut indigo memerah.

"E-ehhh.. ano.. " Menyadari ucapannya tadi pemuda pirang menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Waow.. Tidak ku sangka ternyata Hinata-chan yang polos ini dapat membuat dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang singkat." Gadis merah muda terkikik mendapati sahabat indigonya memerah mukanya.

"Tidak heran lagi jika pasangannya itu si mesum Naruto." Sahut gadis pirang yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan.

"Kau benar Ino.." Gadis merah muda itu terkekeh.

Lama-kelamaan gadis pink itu menyadari jika gadis pirang di sampingnya sedari tadi minum terlalu banyak alkohol. Sakura merampas gelas minuman Ino cepat sebelum gadis pirang meminum minumsnnya —yang entah keberapa— lagi.

"Aku tahu kau kuat dalam hal ini. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mabuk jika meminum terlalu banyak Ino." Sakura mengernyit mendapati wajah Ino yang berantakan dan kusut.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ketus gadis pirang kesal.

"Bukan urusanku? Apa kau benar-benar putus dengan Neji?" Gerakan gadis pirang yg mencoba mengambil gelasnya terhenti dan mendesah.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Sakura melihat Ino yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ap—" Ponsel Sakura berdering memotong ucapan Sakura. Setelah mengangkat ponselnya gadia pink yang sedang memandang khawatir sahabat pirangnya berdiri hendak berpamitan.

"Karin sudah di depan vila. Dia memintaku menemuinya. Aku pergi sebentar." Ucapnya setelah menutup teleponnya. "Kami akan menyusul segera. Jangan biarkan dia minum lagi Hinata."

"I-iya."

Gadis merah muda turun ke lantai bawah dan keluar vila untuk menemui seseorang. Dia tersenyum mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah turun dari mobilnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke bagasi saja? Bukankah kita berencana akan menginap? Jangan khawatir vila Hyuga ini memiliki kapasitas bagasi yang luas." Sakura terkekeh membuat mata ruby di balik kacamata gadis merah berputar.

"Oh.. ayolah Saku. Aku aku hanya menunjukan diriku sebentar sebagai jaminan bukan?" Sahutnya sarkastik. "Kau tahu aku berhutang ini pada suigetsu karena memecahkan tabung labnya. Dan aku tidak bisa menundanya." Lanjutnya dengan wajah masam sembari menunjukan tas plastik berisi tabung-tabung laboratorium.

"Oke.. oke aku percaya. Tapi kau ikut bergabungkan setelahnya." Karin mengangguk semngat.

"Bisa kita ke kamar mandi sebentar Karin? Aku ingin buang air kecil." Pinta Sakura yang mendapat anggukan dari Karin. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Sakura segera berdandan.

"Ino terlihat buruk akhir-akhir ini." Karin diam cukup lama sebelum menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Kau benar." Mereka kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan menaiki tangga.

"Hei.. Aku rasa aku tadi melihat Sasuke masuk ke vila." Ucap Karin memastikan.

"Benarkah? Aku belum melihatnya."

"Aku tadi melihatnya memasukan mobilnya ke bagasi. Aku kira kalian berpapasan."

"Tidak. Mungkin terlalu banyak orang membuat penglihatanku tidak fokus." Sakura terkekeh.

Mereka sampai di lantai dua dan melihat sudah banyak orang yang memenuhi ruangan. Bahkan dirinya sulit mencari keberadaan Ino. Mereka menuju tempat di mana sahabat dekatnya berada tadi.

Karin menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sakura menoleh dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan tabung ini sekarang dan bergabung dengan kalian nanti." Karin menarik tangan Sakura dan berbalik. "Aku rasa, aku memerlukan teman. Maukah kau menemaniku Sakura?" Karin menatap sahabatnya sulit diartikan namun gadis pink itu mengangguk juga. Sakura dapat merasakam Karin memegang tangannya semakin erat. Seolah sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haru no Sakura**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Sakura, Sarada, Sasuke**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Family**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan,**_ _ **ide mungkin pasaran,**_ _ **dll.**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **Jika tidak suka dengan jalan cerita atau apapun yang ada di fic ini silahkan tutup laman anda.**_

 _ **Saya tidak mengharuskan atau memaksa siapapun untuk membaca fic ini.**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah acara selesai Sarada tidak mau lepas dari Sakura. Dirinya menangis memeluk mamanya ketika turun dari panggung. Bahkan dia melupakan papanya. Sarada tidak peduli jika papanya marah karena sekarang yang dia tahu mamanya kembali dan takut mamanya akan pergi lagi jika dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa wajah mama tidak seperti biasanya? Wajah mama seperti Sai-sensei." Ucap Sarada di pangkuan Sakura. Sarada memandang Sai dan Sakura bergantian.

"Benarkah?" Sarada mengangguk. "Mungkin karena mama sudah bertambah tua sama seperti Sai-sensei." Sai mendelik pada Sakura yang saat ini sedang terkekeh. "Mama juga terlihat kurus sekarang." Sarada merengut karena mamanya tidak seperti biasanya. Dan Sarada takut jika mamanya tiba-tiba pingsan sama seperti dulu ketika mamanya bilang kelelahan.

"Eumm.. Mungkin karena mama sangat khawatir dan rindu sama Sarada." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Sai mengacak rambut Sarada kemudian terkekeh melihat Sarada merengut.

.

.

Sasuke merasa diabaikan oleh Sarada. Dirinya hanya melihat mereka mengobrol dan bercanda. Sesuatu dalam hatinya berdenyut tak nyaman sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. Dia mencoba mengabaikan rasa itu. Naruto mendekatinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol, cukup berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sarada benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Sakura membuat Sasuke tidak mempunyai kesempatan berbicara dengan Sakura. Tsunade mencoba mengajak Sarada bermain atau membeli apapun. Awalnya sulit namun setelah Sakura berkata tidak akan kemana-mana lagi Sarada mau juga.

Sasuke tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dan segera mengajak Sakura menjauh dari kerumunan. Dirinya menanyakan keberadaan Sakura saat dirinya mencari wanita itu. Wanita keras kepala itu tetap bungkam. Sasuke juga bertanya kenapa Sakura berhenti dari dunia musik dan jawaban Sakura membuatnya diam.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya., jika kamu ingat. Aku suka musik, bernyanyi adalah hobiku. Tapi impianku adalah menjadi seorang dokter." Sakura diam sesaat. "Namun jika menjadi penyanyi dapat merusak hobi dan kesukaanku maka aku lebih rela melepaskannya.. Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi egois hanya untuk mempertahankan apa yang aku sukai dengan mengatakan kebohongan hingga lama-kelamaan aku semakin tenggelam dalam keegoisan sampai aku menyadari kehilangan impianku yang sesungguhnya. Mengorbankan hal yang lebih berharga mungkin menyebabkanku membenci hal yang aku pertahankan dengan keegoisanku, hal yang aku sukai. Jadi aku melepaskannya saat ini membuat aku masih bisa meraih impian namun juga menyukai apa yang selama ini aku sukai." Sasuke terdiam mendengar penjelasan wanita musim semi di sampingnya.

"Mungkin orang seperti kamu tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya dan tidak mengerti apa artinya." Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Tapi hanya perlu satu yang kamu ingat Uchiha-san. Sama seperti impian dan hobiku, aku tidak akan melepaskan harta berhargaku begitu saja padamu. Aku pernah kehilangan separuh harta berhargaku _dulu_ , dan sekarang... aku tidak akan melepaskan separuh harta berhargaku lagi begitu saja. Aku akan mengambil apa yang lebih berharga dari harta berhargaku dulu. Entah itu esok atau esoknya lagi, tapi akan ku pastikan apa yang telah menjadi _milikku_ akan kembali lagi padaku." Sakura meninggalkan bungsu Uchiha yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersama Sarada hari itu hingga malam. Sakura mengembalikan Sarada pada Sasuke ketika mendapati tatapan tajam pria itu sepanjang hari. Sarada menangis terisak ketika Sakura menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Bahkan Sarada memeluk leher Sakura erat saat tahu Sasuke akan mengambilnya. Gadis kecil itu terus menangis dan memeluk Sakura. Tidak mempedulikan bujuk rayu dari siapapun. Bahkan Sarada menggigit tangan Sasuke ketika papanya mencoba menggendongnya. Karena tidak tega mendengar tangis pilu anaknya, akhirnya dirinya mencoba menghibur Sarada. Sakura berjanji akan menemui Sarada lagi dan akan tinggal bersama Sarada jika Sarada menurut untuk tinggal di rumah papanya. Sakura juga menggunakan pekerjaannya —sebagai dokter— untuk menolong banyak orang di tempat yang jauh hingga Sarada harus tinggal bersama papanya. Dirinya berjanji jika akan bersama Sarada jika tugasnya selesei dia akan kembali.

"Mama janji mama akan kembali lagi jika mama sudah selesei menolong banyak orang." Sarada masih terisak mensengar Sakura bicara.

"Dengarkan mama, Sarada-chan. Sarada sayang mama kan?" Sarada mengangguk. "Sarada-chan ingin seperti mama kan?" Kembali gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Jadi Sarada-chan harus menurut sama mama. Jadilah Sakura yang sebenarnya. Menjadi Sakura yang tidak pernah membenci musim gugur yang telah menggugurkan bunganya. Menjadi kuat di musim dingin meskipun hanya tertinggal batangnya. Dan tetap indah di setiap musim. Jangan pernah membenci siapapun yang melukaimu dan bertahanlah demi mama. Jangan menangis lagi. Bukankah Sarada-chan pernah bilang jika Sarada sudah besar? Dan orang dewasa tidak akan menangis lagi bukan? Maka dari itu tunggu mama, mama pasti akan menjemput Sarada." Sarada mencari keyakinan dalam wajah mamanya dan mendapati Sakura tersenyum.

"Mama janji?" Sakur mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hingga akhirnya Sarada mau menuruti perkataan Sakura.

Sarada melepas pelukannya pada leher Sakura dengan tidak iklhas dan diam ketika Sasuke menggendongnya.

Sasuke dan Karin berpamitan pada Sakura dan yang lainnya kemudian pulang. Dalam perjalanan Sarada masih terisak kecil sampai dia lelah dan tertidur di pangkuan Karin.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Sarada sendu. Percakapannya dengan Sakura masih teringat dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

Semua kembali seperti semula. Wanita yang identik dengan musim semi itu duduk di atas kasur dengan kedua kaki di tekuk dan kedua telapak tangannya bertaut menumpukan dagunya di dalam ruangan serba putih. Ketika menutup matanya bayangan tentang masa lalunya berputar kembali. Bayangan ketika seorang pemuda berambut emo memintanya— ah tidak, lebih tepatnya memerintahkannya menjadi kekasih pemuda itu tampak jelas di depan matanya. Hari itu hari di mana dirinya berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas. Pemuda emo mengajak dirinya berkencan di Kyoto, hingga berhanami di The Philosopher's Path. Tempat yang indah dengan bangunan kunonya namun terkesan romantis hingga menjadi pilihan banyak remaja untuk berhanami. Pohon Sakura tumbuh di sepanjang kanal. Sungguh indah. Dirinya merasa sangat beruntung di ajak berkencan di tempat paling indah yang pernah dia kunjungi. Kebahagiaannya bertambah ketika si pemuda mengajaknya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sungguh kenangan yang manis untuk di lupakan, namun menyakitkan untuk di ingat jika melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Emerald indahnya tanpa terasa tergenang air dan jatuh menuruni pipi mulusnya. Sekuat hati dirinya mencoba melupakan pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya itu. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan emerald yang terlihat rapuh namun kembali bayangan gadis merah muda bersama pemuda emo bermain piano. Sang gadis memainkan piano dan bernyanyi dengan tangan kanan pemuda itu merangkul pundaknya dari belakang sementara tangan yang lainnya menekan tuts-tuts menyeimbangi permainan gadis dalam dekapannya. Pemuda reven menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala gadis musim semi. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Seketika itu juga kedua mata gadis itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang emerald yang terlihat terluka.

Samar-samar Sakura dapat mendengar kata-kata yang tak seharusnya dia ingat.

"Apa arti diriku untukmu Sasuke-kun?" Suara lembut seorang gadis seolah nyata dalam ruangan sepi.

"Kau Sakura-ku. Kenapa masih bertanya?" Suara pemuda itu tidak direspon oleh sang gadis. Seolah bayangan seorang gadis dengan pemuda tengah berpelukan di atas ranjang berada tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu menyuruhmu memakai gaun putih di saat kita berkencan?" Gadis itu mengkerutkan kening bingung memandang pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya. "Karena aku selalu menyukai hal itu. Kau terlihat polos dan bercahaya, seperti seorang malaikat yang datang untuk menerangi setiap kegelapan yang ada di bumi. Kau dan putih adalah gabungan sempurna seperti dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Itu jawaban ambigu Sasuke-kun." Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus.

"Kau tak perlu mengerti. Suatu saat nanti kau akan memahaminya ketika seseorang yang sama polosnya dengan dirimu yang mengucapkannya dengan tulus."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Kata-kata Sasuke beserta ucapan Sarada hari itu memiliki artian yang sama. Namun dirinya tidak benar-benar menyadarinya.

Mengacak rambutnya frustasi wanita itu membuang semua bayang-bayang masa lalunya jauh. Kenapa lelaki itu bersikap manis padanya? Apakah lelaki itu hanya berpura-pura saja? Namun semua perhatian lelaki itu terasa nyata dan tulus. Dirinya tidak mengerti sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan di belakangnya sementara perhatian lelaki itu tak pernah berubah padanya. Apa karena dirinya begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadarinya? Sakura tidak pernah mempercayai omongan semua orang tentang kedekatan sahabat dan pacarnya karena dirinya percaya pada mereka. Namun ketika Sakura mendengar dan melihat sendiri enam tahun lalu dirinya tidak bisa berpikir normal lagi. Gugurkan? Bukankah Sasuke menginginkan aku menggugurkan bayiku —meski hanya menguping pembicaraan mereka— lalu kenapa dirinya meminta Saradanya? Entahlah.

Perdebatan setelah tes DNA itu juga masih teringat jelas di memori otaknya. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan tawaran Sasuke pertama kali Sasuke membuka mulut setelah keheningan yang terjadi sedari mereka sampai. Menikah? Yang benar saja, Sasuke bertunangan dengan Karin namun dengan mudahnya meminta Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke. Dirinya wanita, dia sangat mengerti bagaimana sakitnya di khianati. Apakah lelaki itu tak memiliki hati hingga dengan mudahnya meminta dirinya menikah sementara lelaki itu memiliki tunangan. Sasuke meminta Sarada layaknya meminta sebuah bonekah begitu ringan di ucapkan tanpa tahu betapa beratnya dia melepas Sarada. Sasuke juga bilang bahwa neneknya—seingat Sakura sangat membenci orang tidak mampu sepertinya— meminta Sasuke segera memiliki anak sementara Karin tidak bisa hamil. Pada awalnya Sakura tidak percaya dan menolak keras keinginan Sasuke meminta Sarada. Dirinya mencoba membenci mereka, mencoba membenci sahabatnya namun pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa. Rasa sayangnya lebih besar dari rasa benci itu sendiri. Pada akhirnya dirinya melepaskan Sarada untuk _sementara_. Biarlah Sarada bisa merasakan kebersamaan bersama ayahnya selagi dirinya menjalani operasi. Sakura berjanji akan mengambil Sarada lagi jika dirinya sembuh total. Tanpa seorang pun tahu alasan yang sebenarnya dirinya melepas Sarada, kecuali Tsunade. Melepas sementara karena dia akan tetap mengambil Saradanya kembali suatu saat nanti. Dirinya juga mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang Sasuke bisikan padanya sebelum dirinya pergi. _'Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi, Sakura.'_ kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di telinganya hingga dirinya memilih untuk menghilang dari lelaki reven itu. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu berkata demikian sementara dirinya menutup hatinya rapat-rapat dari siapapun. Dirinya juga tahu jika Sasuke mencari dirinya di kampus maupun di rumah dari Tsunade namun dirinya mengabaikannya.

Pintu kamar berderit menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu membuat lamunannya buyar dan disusul langkah kaki ringan yang mendekat.

"Kau harus beristirahat cukup Sakura-chan." Ucap wanita berambut hitam pendek yang kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kapan semua ini akan selesai Shizune-san?" Mengabaikan saran wanita tadi Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ini akan memakan waktu lama Sakura-chan. Ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah dan kemungkinan terbesarnya hanya enam puluh persen. Kita baru menjalani selama dua bulan, dan butuh sepuluh bulan lagi untuk hasil maksimalnya." Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang. "Seandainya kau menuruti ucapanku lebih awal mungkin kita bisa mengatasinya lebih awal."

"Aku mengerti Shizune-san. Maafkan aku." Sakura menoleh tersenyum dan di balas senyum oleh Shizune. Shizune berdiri, menepuk pundak Sakura lembut,

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura-chan. Asal kita dapat mengurangi penyebabnya dan berusaha keras pasti semua berjalan dengan cepat. Tidurlah. Tsunade-sama akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini." Setelah berucap Shizune pergi. Sakura mencoba berbaring dan menutup mata.

.

.

.

Karin memandang jengah pria yang sedang memandang sebuah kotak berisi dua buah cincin permata yang berukuran berbeda. Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Karin ketika wanita itu melangkah mendekatinya. Di tutupnya kotak berwarna merah dan di kantongi dalam saku celananya.

"Apa Sarada sudah tidur?" Ucap Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya membuat wanita itu berhenti melangkah.

"Ya." Karin melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. "Sejak satu jam yang lalu dan sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku melihatmu melamun." Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Karin.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan Sasuke."

"..."

"Sampai kapan kau membiarkan ini semua terjadi? Kau hanya akan semakin membuat kami terluka."

"..."

"Kau bodoh Sasuke. Berhentilah bersikap egois. Kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka. Katakanlah yang sebenarnya Sasuke. Sampai kapan kesalahpahaman ini berakhir." Air mata wanita itu sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ini tak semudah yang kau bicarakan Karin. Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya ketika kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai namun dia memandangmu takut dan... benci?" Setelah lama dalam keheningan akhirnya lelaki itu menanggapi ucapan wanita itu.

Tersenyum sinis, "Bahkan dia memanggilku seperti memanggil orang asing. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam otaknya."

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mencarinya. Bahkan setelah Sarada berada di tanganku."

"Karena kau tak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Sahut Karin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan jika dia selalu menghindar. Bahkan dia bungkam saja ketika aku bertanya kenapa dia menghilang dan sekarang membenciku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya."

"..."

"Aku pernah datang ke rumah ibu angkatnya tiga hari setelah Sarada bersamaku."

 **FLASHBACK :**

"Anda pasti tahu di mana Sakura berada Tsunade-san. Sakura pasti berada di sini bukan?" Sasuke mencoba masuk kedalan namun di halang oleh Tsunade.

"Kau tidak sopan bocah. Sakura tidak di sini, cepat pergi dari sini."

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Sakura Tsunade. Beri aku sepuluh menit saja. Ini tentang Sarada. Dia selalu memanggil mamanya."

"Oh ya..." Tsunade tersenyum sinis. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengembalikan Sarada padanya saja?"

"Aku akan mengembalikan Sarada asal aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Aku mohon. Kami membutuhkan Sakura. Aku akan bertanggung jawab Tsunade-san. Aku akan menikahi Sakura. Aku berjanji."

Tsunade terdiam mendengar permohonan Sasuke.

"Kau berpikir Sakura mau menikahimu dengan Sarada sebagai alasannya? Jangan bercanda! Dia bukan wanita murahan yang memanfaatkan putranya untuk bisa bersamamu lagi. Dan asal kau tahu Uchiha, Sakura tidak lagi mencintaimu. Kau pikir siapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil Sarada begitu saja." Teriak Tsunade marah.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi beri aku kesempatan Tsunade-san." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memohon.

"Kau bahkan punya waktu lima tahun untuk sebuah kesempatan tapi kau diam saja. Kemana saja kau ketika Sakura terpuruk dan sekarat di rumah sakit untuk mempertahankn bayinya?! Kau bahkan mungkin tidak tahu jika Sakura pergi.."

"Ya, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia hamil. Aku mencoba mencarinya tapi seolah dia hilang di telan bumi tiba-tiba. Bahkan aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Bicara denganmu hanya akan membuat omong kosong tak berarti. Sial!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Sakura tidak di sini. Dia sudah di Korea sejak Sarada kau ambil. Pergilah! " Tsunade menutup pintu tanpa menunggu Sasuke membalas ucapannya.

Sasuke tahu bahwa ibu angkat Sakura berbohong padanya. Dengan langkah berat dirinya meninggalkan kediaman Senju.

 **FLASHBACK END.**

Karin tidak percaya Sasuke bahkan memohon paa seseorang yang bahkan tidak di kenalny sebelumnya. Sejak awal dirinya tahu jika Sasuke akan berusaha keras untuk mencari keberadaan wanita itu namun dirinya tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan memohon pada Tsunade.

Dua belas hari setelah percakapan mereka. Sasuke mencoba mendatangi ke kediaman Senju untuk kesekian kalinya namun hailnya pun tetap sama, dirinya akan di usir bahkan sebelum menginjakkan kaki memasuki gerbang rumah. Dirinya merasa pusing menghadapi pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya tentang Sarada dan Sakura dari keluarganya. Sasuke sudah memperkirakan hal itu akan terjadi namun ia tidak tahu jika akan semerepotkan ini. Bahkan dirinya kadang tidak pulang ke mansion Uchiha untuk menghindari keluarganya, dia tidak akan cemas dengan Sarada karena ada Karin dan Sasuke percaya Karin tidak akan mungkin mencelakai Sarada karena Karin memang tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Melihat Sasuke frutasi membuatnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berencana menjemput Sarada hari ini. Wanita merah itu tahu jika Ino diam-diam menemui Sarada di sekolah dan Karin berencana akan menemui Ino untuk menanyakan Sakura Karen dia yakin wanita pirang itu pasti tahu di mana keberadaan wanita musim semi sekarang berada. Dugaannya benar, dia melihat Ino sedang bicara dengan Sarada. Karin menghampiri mereka membuat Ino sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita berkacamata hitam itu. Karin mencoba berbicara pada Ino namun wanita pirang itu mengelak mencoba kabur dan menabrak Hinata ketika dirinya berbalik. Karin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan menyeret Ino beserta Hinata masuk ke mobilnya sementara Sarada bersama Boruto berada di mobil jemputan keluarga Uzumaki.

Karin membawa kedua wanita —mantan sahabatnya— ke café dekat sekolah Sarada. Disana mereka hanya saling diam sementara Karin memanang tajam Ino beserta Hinata yang saling membuang muka. Karin memaksa Ino membuka mulut tentang keberaan Sakura namun wanita pirang itu tetap bungklam.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu di mana Sakura. Tsunade ba-san hanya bilang Sakura ke Jeju dan hanya itu yang aku tahu."  
"Bukankah kau _**sahabatnya**_ , tidak mungkin kau tahu." Ucap Karin dengan penekanan pada kata sahabat.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Bukankah kau seharusnya senang tidak ada yang mengganggu asmaramu dengan Sasuke." Bentak Ino merasa di pojokkan.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Ino. Kita bertiga tahu tentang penyebab Sakura pergi dulu. Dan kalian mengambing hitamkan seseorang yang mencoba melindungi kalian." Ucap Karin sarkasme.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ada nada tidak terima dari pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Hinata. Kau bahkan lebih tahu segalanya dari siapapun."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tiak mengerti dengan semua lelucon it–"

"Lelucon? Pesta, pertunangan, mabuk,obat tidur, berakhir di ranjang, aku bahkan tahu kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan Hinata. Kau membiarkan– tidak, kau membuat Ino mabuk an member obat tidur pada minuman Sasuke." Karin memotong ucapan Hinata. "Dan kau Ino, kau memberikan obt perangsang pada minuman Sakura yang di minum Sasuke waktu I bar. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu Ino. Aku tahu kau juga mencoba membawa Sasuke ke kamar dan bercumbu dengannya di pesta waktu itu. Kau berbohong dan berkhianat pada Sakura." Karin memandang Ino marah. "Kau masih menyukainya dan ketika hubunganmu dengan Neji tidak seperti yang kau harapkan kau mencoba mendapatkan Sasuke. Kau iri pa–"

"Jangan berpikir hanya kau yang merasa di korbankan Karin! Lalu apa alasanmu bertunangan dengan Sasuke dan setelah Sakura pergi?! Kau juga mencintainya Karin, jangan munafik. Kita bertiga mencintai orang yang sama." Teriak Ino memotong ucapan Karin. "sementara Hinata, jangan bertingkah polos sementara kau senang bukan melihat kita bertiga saling membenci? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ap–"

"Ya kalau itu memang benar apa masalahmu? Kau bersikap seolah hanya kau yang mengerti Sakura tapi aku yakin ku bahkan tidak memberitahu padanya tentang malam itu bukan?!" Ucap Hinata sarkasme memotong ucapan Ino.

"Cukup. Berhenti saling menyalahkan." Ucap suara dingin yang mereka sangat kenal membuat mereka membeku ketika menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sa–"

"Kalian berteriak membuat semua perhatian pengunjung café tertuju pada kalian." Suara ingin itu membuat mereka tersentak dan melihat keseliling an seikit malu ketika menyadari mereka menjai pusat perhatian.

"Sakura.." ucap Ino lirih bahkan terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gomen ne, hontou ne gomen.. saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telat update karena saya lebih mementingkan kesehatan saya. Sakit saya kambuh dan gak bisa berhadapan sama yang namanya hp, laptop, computer dan sejenisnya. Kalian pasti juga sudah tahu kan semengerikan apa penyakit yang diakibatkan sama radiasi hp atau sejenisnya?meskipun belum sampai tahap parah tapi tetep aja nyiksa. Jadi saran nih buat kalian sebelum terlambat, jangan sering-sering main hp atau laptop sampai lupa waktu. Nih aja nyalin sampai segini mata udah buram n kepala udah berat. Aduh maaf nih malah jadi curhat.. XD

Saatnya balas review:

moydini: eum.. itu ntar di lihat aja.. heheee.. Sasu egois juga punya alaan kok.

Yoshimura Arai : udah jangan nangis lagi nih persediaan balon ma permenku habis nih kalo pada nangiss XD sasu gk jahat hlo sebenernya

Guest1: cup cup cup jangan nangis lagi. Udah elesei kok acara nangisnya

Younghee Lee: makasih buat review nya

echaNM: yups.. aku aja juga baper nulisnya.. nih uda ke buka seikit misterinya

Jamurlumutan462: Karin sebenarnya gak jahat hlo.. ia jahat kepaksa juga. Iya kasian Sarada, untung dia gadis tangguh XD

Guest2: soalnya sudut pandang sasu itu kunci konfliknya jug sih.. hihii.. nih sedikit gambarin perasaan sasu di chap ini

Firza290: sebenarnya 'dia' yang di maksud Karin itu mau aku certain di chap ini sekalian tapi aku nya gak sanggup nyalin sebanyk itu, jadi tunggu chap depannya. Mungkin di chap ini sedikit bis nebak kok..

Yencherry: bisa I pertimbangkan kok, soalnya saya juga suka saisaku..#plak.. tapi saya gak janji hlo soalnya saya uah bikin sampai ending.

Avery Emmeline : ahh iya, saya minta maaf atas typonya. Makasih udah mau memberitahu. Setelah saya liat ternyata juga saya salah. Itu yang bener Haruno Sarada. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan tolong kasih tahu kalao ada typo lagi. Saya gak merasa tersinggung, beneran kok. Malah seneng ada yang mau memperbaiki.

Taka Momiji: maaf jika alurnya gak sesuai atau nge-rush. Maklum saya cuman penulis abal-abal juga baru I dunia fanfic.

suket alang alang: kalo masalah cinta kagaknya hanya sasu yang tau XD

BubbleChickenButt: gak papa tissue cuman 3000 ntar beli lagi XD. Emang yang bikin papa sasu keren kan jahatnya itu XD maklum orangnya stundere XD

Annisa852: nih udah lanjut. Gak papa sekali-kali nangi biar plong XD

Linda Y: terimakasih buat sarannya. Saya punya cerita dengan konflik saya endiri. Saya tahu kalo fic ini gak bermutu jadi saya gak memaksa siapapu buat ngeluangin waktu buat saya. Saya uda bikin cerita sampai akhir dan riviews buat saya itu sebagai perbaikan namun konflik, alur, plot, ending dan apapun itu da di tangan saya. Mungkin kamu seorang yang terbiasa dengan yng profesionl jadi fic saya hnya terlihat eperti sampah. Saya gak maka ana buat lanjutin baca jik anda tidk suka, tpi jika anda bc sy dan member msukn sy juga gk kebertan bahkan jik anda menghinpun saya juga gak keberatan. Terimkasih ebelumnya.

donat bunder: hahahaa itu ucapan juga bikinnya asal ceplos kok XD. Yah chap kmarin emang penuh rasa sesak di hati #jiahh.. itu kalo kamu baca lengkpnya mungkin tmbh nyesek kali, karna bagian itu banyak yang aku potong soalnya ngerasa etail an berbelit an jainya gitu eh

Hyuga Hana: sebenarnya gk brmaku nistain sasu sih, tapi udah tuntutan hidup#eh cerita maksudnya XD

caesarpuspita: nih udah lanjut..

Harika-chan ELF: yups karena hanya Karin yang cocok dapet peran itu :D di chap ini keliatan gk sasu jaht? Iya Sarada udah gk tahan di pisahin ma saku makanya dia ungkapin semua ii hatinya..

Hana: chap depan bakal tahu kok siapa 'dia'.. sasu gak sgitunya kok tenng aj.. :D

1: ahh makasih udah bilang bagus padahal masih abal kayakgini. Dugh kasian sasu jai banyak yang nyumpahin XD

Miura Kumiko: jengkol mah masih mending dari pada segede durian XD.. timpukin aja sama ayam biar au pantat ayam hahahaa

Ss: ugh banyak yang baper yah :D nih dah up date

yu otosaka: ahh seneng deh kalo feelnya dapet :D gpp nangis bentar biar plong :D

C. Prichilla : gak masalah kok panjang2 :D iya tuh emang uchiha kan egois #ampun mbah madara XD. Lagunya emang enak di denger kok. Di chap ini udah puas belum ma perasaan sasu? :D

Thank for review/ favorit/ follow and silent reader:

Annisa852, blackwing123, Drisana620, Firza290, Kazuomi Inoue, WbQueen, Younghee Lee, yu otosaka, Yumi UchiHaruno, Alexandra Keith, caesarpuspita

Well buat tambahan aja nih, saya gak maksa atau pun mengharuskan siapapun buat baca nih **fic sampah**. Daan makasih aja buat yang uah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca an review. Saya uda bikin cerita sampai akhir dan riviews buat saya itu sebagai perbaikan buat nambahin atau ngurangin cerita namun konflik, alur, plot, ending dan apapun itu ada di tangan saya. Review juga sebgai penyemangat, saya juga gak terlalu ambil pusing jika mau menghina fic ini sekalipun,. Saya bersyukur sama tuhan udah di beri hati kayak batu jadi gak bakal mudah ambil hati hinaan orang. Sekali lagi saya gak mksa siapapun baca atau suka sama fic ku.

Dan buat yang udah hargain dan baca fic ku makasih banget.

Cukup sekian dari saya.. :D

Maaf sekali lagi curhat.

See U next chapter..


	5. Chapter 5

Di balkon kamar terlihatlah gadis musim semi berdiri memandangii tanaman yang masih berembun. Emerald indahnya menatap kosong bunga-bunga indah di luar. Tangan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Ucap gadis itu lirih yang di balas sapaan balik dari pemuda reven di belakangnya setelah itu mereka hanya diam.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau murung." Pertanyaan dengan nada pernyataan pemuda reven terlontar namun gadis itu masih bergeming sebelum berbalik menghadap sang kekasih.

"Apa kau bosan denganku Sasuke-kun?" Ada nada ceria yang di paksakan oleh gadis itu. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke terdiam sebelum menggeleng dan terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak. Jika aku bosan mungkin saat ini aku tak bersamamu. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda. Kau jarang menyentuhku sekarang."

"Bukankah sekarang aku sedang menyentuhmu?" Alis pemuda itu terangkat satu.

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kelelahan. Di siang hari kau terlalu sibuk jadi aku tidak ingin membuatmu kelelahan." Gadis itu tahu ada hal lain yang di sembunyikan kekasih revennya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan gaunmu untuk malam ini. Kau harus lebih cantik dari biasanya. Perlu aku jemput?" Gadis itu menggeleng menjawabnya kemudian melepas pelukan Sasuke sebelum berbalik.

"Aku akan berangkat bersama Ino saja." Tanpa gadis itu sadari pemuda reven di belakangnya tubuhnya menegang ketika nama sahabat gadis itu disebut.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang di nantikan itu pun di mulai. Pesta untuk pengganti pemegang baru perusahaan Uchiha. Di adakan tepat ketika sang kekasih berulang tahun dengan segala kejutan yang sudah di rencana pemuda itu.

Sudah dua jam pemuda itu menunggu sang kekasih yang tak kunjung datang juga dan selama itu pesta sudah di tunda selama satu jam. Nomor kekasih pink nya itu juga tidak aktiv juga dengan sahabat pirangnya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis merah yang juga terlihat panik.

"Sebaiknya acara segera di mulai Sasuke." Tegur sang ayah yang terlihat marah kemudian pergi lagi meninggalkan putranya.

"Kuso!" Hanya umpatan itu yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. Raut wajahnya terlihat marah,kecewa dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Di lihatnya kotak persegi kecil berwarna merah yang sedari tadi di pegangnya sebelum kemudian di buangnya kotak itu dan beranjak pergi.

Gadis merah itu memandang sendu kepergian pemuda itu. Rencana pemuda itu gagal, gadis itu tahu. Dan mungkin pesta ini akan menjadi pesta tersedih yang pernah ia hadiri.

Seseorang memungut kotak merah itu dan di kantonginya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haru no Sakura**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Sakura, Sarada, Sasuke**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Family**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan,**_ _ **ide mungkin pasaran,**_ _ **dll.**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sepertinya aku sudah selesai nona Tsunade. Bolehkah aku kembali?" Wanita pirang yang di panggil Tsunade mendesah.

"Ada hal lain Sakura. Oh astaga! Sudah berapa kali jangan memanggilku nona lagi Sakura." Wanita pink lawan bicaranya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ini juga tempat kerja kaa-san. Rasanya tidak sopan."

"Kita hanya _berdua_ saja. Ini tentang Sasuke _mu_." Raut wajah Sakura menegang ketika nama itu di sebut.

"Dia bukan _milikku_ kaa-san. Lagi pula apa lagi yang dia inginkan. Dia terlalu sempurna juga dengan _hidupnya_. Dan aku tidak memiliki _apapun_ untuk dia rampas...lagi."

" _Kau_... Dia hanya ingin kau Sakura. Berulang kali dia datang ke rumah ataupun menemuiku hanya untuk bertanya keberadaanmu."

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengganggu hidupku. Dia mengkhianatiku kaa-san. Aku melihat dan mendengar sendiri." Ucapannya semakin lirih.

"Ingat Sakura, aku juga seorang dokter psikologi. Aku bisa membaca... _sesuatu_..." Tsunade memandang Sakura intens. "...di matanya. Ada _sesuatu_ yang mungkin kau dan dia tidak ketahui." Menghela nafas panjang Tsunade melanjutkan. "Ku rasa ada _kesalahpahaman_ di antara kalian."

Ruangan terasa lenggang sesaat. Wanita musim Semi itu memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat keluar jendela. Seolah kehilangan kata dia tidak mampu membalas satu katapun dari ibu angkatnya.

"Dia pernah berkata padaku, jika dia pun tidak tahu dengan alasan kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang—" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya memandang Tsunade, memotong ucapannya.

"Seharusnya dia sadar kenapa aku pergi. Dia berbohong padaku juga dia menyembunyikan banyak hal padaku."

" _Kalian perlu bicara_. Jangan keras kepala. Temui dia sekali saja, dan bicarakanlah secara dewasa dengan kepala dingin."

Wanita itu terdiam memikirkan ucapan Tsunade.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Sakura."

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan percakapan mereka. Setelah mempersilahkan masuk, seorang suster berambut hitam digelung masuk. Mengatakan ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin bertemu Tsunade. Seolah mengetahui siapa 'tamu tidak diundangnya' Tsunade menyuruh tamu itu masuk.

Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran tamu itu begitupun dengan pria dengan mata onyxnya memandang tajam kedua wanita itu bergantian.

"Aku tahu kau memang _menyembunyikannya_ Tsunade-san." Tuduh pria reven dengan kemarahan yang sengaja tidak ia sembunyikan.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Dia sendiri yang _bersembunyi_." Sakura melotot tak percaya dengan ucapan tenang Tsunade.

"Apapun itu aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi Sakura. Kita perlu bicara." Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menarik tangan wanita itu agar mengikutinya.

"Kau menculik anakku di depanku sendiri Uchiha." Sindir Tsunade yang diabaikan Sasuke. "Ingat apa yang aku ucapkan Sakura." Mata emerald itu memandang Tsunade penuh tanya. Tsunade hanya melambaikan tangan kecil seolah mengucapkan hati-hati di jalan. Hingga wanita muda itu pasrah di bawa lari oleh mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Katakan sesuatu." Tuntut pria itu setelah diam dalam keheningan cukup lama.

"Kenapa kau memilih tempat di sini." Wanita itu merasa aneh ketika pemuda itu membawa dirinya di restoran dekat sekolah Sarada.

"Karena aku yakin kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan anak kita." Ucapnya malas. "Katakan sesuatu yang lebih penting."

"Apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu hal penting apa yang kau maksud."

"Kau meninggalkanku."

"Kau seharusnya sadar kenapa aku pergi."

"Tidak. _Seharusnya_ aku yang marah karena kau meninggalkanku begitu saja." Sakura mengkerutkan alisnya marah mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Kau _harusnya_ sadar Uchiha." Sakura melihat jam tangannya "Kurasa kita harus menjemput Sarada sekarang, sudah lima belas menit lebih dari waktu pulangnya." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan percakapan tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

" _Kita_? Bukankah kita seperti pasangan orangtua yang sedang menjemput anaknya." Wajah wanita itu memerah mendengar ucapan pria di hadapannya. Seolah ucapannya menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya.

"Terserah kau." Sebelum beranjak dari duduknya pemuda itu menarik tangan wanita itu membuatnya terduduk lagi.

"Ada Karin yang bisa menjemputnya. Ada Itachi juga jika dia tidak bisa. Selama Sarada bersamaku dia akan terjamin." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Jelaskan alasan kau menghilang." Tatapan Sasuke tterlihat serius saat ini membuat Sakura tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Bukankah begitu?" Sasuke bergeming tidak bisa menjawab membuat keyakinan Sakura meningkat. "Katakan kenapa kau tidak menyentuhku selama seminggu sebelum aku pergi? Apa karena kau bosan atau kau memiliki kekasih lain hingga takut aku hamil? Atau kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan _**sahabatku**_ di belakangku?" Ucap Sakura penuh marah.

"Dengar Sakura. Aku ingin berkata jujur malam itu, tapi kau tak datang. Aku—" Ucapan Sasuke terputus dengan teriakan wanita yang berada tiga meja di seberang mereka membuat mereka menoleh dan terkejut mengetahui siapa wanita itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Bukankah kau seharusnya senang tidak ada yang mengganggu asmaramu dengan Sasuke." Mereka dapat melihat Ino marah hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung kaget dengan bentakannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Ino. Kita bertiga tahu tentang penyebab Sakura pergi dulu. Dan kalian mengambing hitamkan seseorang yang mencoba melindungi kalian." Meskipun jarak mereka terpaut tiga meja tapi Sasuke maupun Sakura bisa mendengar nada sarkasme Karin.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat wanita berambut indigo bersama kedua wanita itu. 'Kenapa mereka semua bisa bersama?' itulah pikiran Sakura.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Hinata. Kau bahkan lebih tahu segalanya dari siapapun."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tiak mengerti dengan semua lelucon it–"

"Lelucon? Pesta, pertunangan, mabuk,obat tidur, berakhir di ranjang, aku bahkan tahu kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan Hinata. Kau membiarkan– tidak, kau membuat Ino mabuk dan memberi obat tidur pada minuman Sasuke." Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kali ini Sasuke membiarkan wanita itu. Dia dapat melihat raut wajah shyok wanita itu. Di biarkannya Sakura berjalan ke meja ketiga wanita yang sedang berdebat itu.

"Dan kau Ino, kau memberikan obat perangsang pada minuman Sakura yang di minum Sasuke waktu di bar. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu Ino. Aku tahu kau juga mencoba membawa Sasuke ke kamar dan bercumbu dengannya di pesta waktu itu. Kau berbohong dan berkhianat pada Sakura." Karin memandang Ino marah. "Kau masih menyukainya dan ketika hubunganmu dengan Neji tidak seperti yang kau harapkan kau mencoba mendapatkan Sasuke. Kau iri pa–"

"Jangan berpikir hanya kau yang merasa di korbankan Karin! Lalu apa alasanmu bertunangan dengan Sasuke dan setelah Sakura pergi?! Kau juga mencintainya Karin, jangan munafik. Kita bertiga mencintai orang yang sama." Teriak Ino memotong ucapan Karin. "sementara Hinata, jangan bertingkah polos sementara kau senang bukan melihat kita bertiga saling membenci? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ap–"

"Ya kalau itu memang benar apa masalahmu? Kau bersikap seolah hanya kau yang mengerti Sakura tapi aku yakin kau bahkan tidak memberitahu padanya tentang malam itu bukan?!" Ucap Hinata sarkasme memotong ucapan Ino.

Sakura sudah berada di samping meja mereka tanpa di sadari mereka

"Cukup. Berhenti saling menyalahkan." Ucap Sakura dingin membuat tubuh ketiga wanita itu membeku dan menoleh bersamaan.

"Sa–"

"Kalian berteriak membuat semua perhatian pengunjung café tertuju pada kalian." Suara dingin itu membuat mereka tersentak dan melihat keseliling dan sedikit malu ketika menyadari mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sakura.." ucap Ino lirih bahkan terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Aku perlu penjelasan dari apa yang aku dengar tadi." Ucap Sasuke datar membuat ketiga wanita itu tersentak kembali.

.

.

.

"Jadi?Siapa yang suka rela menjelaskan lebih dulu?" Tanya Sasuke. Mereka semua berpindah tempat. Rasanya cafe bukan tempat yang cocok untuk di jadikan tempat berbicara serius. Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang di dalam apartemen lama Uchiha Sasuke, lebih tepatnya di ruang tengah. Kali ini ada Naruto juga yang di undang Sasuke. Awalnya pria rubah itu bingung ketika dirinya tiba-tiba di hubungi sahabatnya namun dia hanya diam ketika tahu jika suasana di antara mereka sedang tidak baik.

"Kau boleh menanyakan apapun padaku Sakura." Ucap Hinata lirih. Sedangkan wanita musim semi itu masih bergeming.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ini semua membingungkan." Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau pergi begitu saja Sakura." Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Meskipun lelaki itu tidak peka dan terlihat bodoh tapi dia mampu membantu menyeleseikan masalah itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke meminta Naruto ke sini, juga pada Naruto lah orang yang paling di percaya Sakura.

"Aku mendengarnya. Sasuke dan Karin... Aku mendengar ucapan mereka. Tiga hari sebelum aku pergi. Waktu itu aku ingin memberitahu soal kehamilanku pada Sasuke dan aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan mereka. Mereka membicarakan tentang suatu hal yang tidak aku mengerti..." Sakura menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya lagi. "..di kampus. Tapi aku yakin jika orang yang di bicarakan itu aku." Karin menahan nafas mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin ' _dia_ ' yang di maksud mereka itu aku." Karin memekik kaget mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Kau salah Sakura. Bukan kau. Kau pasti tidak mendengar keseluruhan pembicaraan itu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Aku harus menceritakan semuanya...tapi aku bingung harus bercerita dari mana.." Karin menggatung ucapannya berpikir harus memulai dari mana. "...baiklah aku akan bercerita dari awal. Kau ingat ketika Sasuke memintamu ke bar enam tahun lalu di waktu musim gugur?" Wanita musim semi itu hanya mengangguk. "Dia berencana mengatakan hal penting padamu. Dan hanya aku dan Sasuke yang tah—"

"Hal penting?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Oh astaga.." Karin beranjak dari duduknya dan mrngahapiri Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada piano kusam. "Berikan padaku!" Tuntut Karin pada Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Katakan padaku di mana kau menaruhnya."

"Tidak Karin."

"Jangan jadi pengecut Sasuke. Kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini jika ingin Sakura memandangmu lagi." Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak merah di saku celananya dan menyerahkan kotak itu pada Karin.

"Ini.." Ucap Karin setelah berada di hadapan Sakura sembari memperlihatkan kotak itu. "Dia ingin memberimu ini sebelumnya. Dan sialnya gagal karena meminum minumanmu yang telah di beri obat perangsang oleh seseorang." Ucap Karin sinis.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku melihat ketika orang itu memasukkan sesuatu pada minuman baru Sakura. Dan aku mengikuti dia sampai akhirnya aku tahu siapa orang itu dan sialnya aku tidak bisa mengejar dia."

"Siapa?" Lirih Sakura.

"Seseorang yang setia bersamamu. Yang saat ini berada di sampingmu"

Wanita pirang disampingnya bergerak-gerak gelisah mendapati semua mata memandangnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ino menunduk. "Aku hanya bercanda Sakura."

"Bercanda?" Sasuke tertawa sinis menanggapi ucapan Ino.

"Dengar, waktu itu aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar Sakura. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Semenjak kau menjadi lebih terkenal kau sombong, kau selalu mementingkan Sasuke, kau egois dan ku pikir itu _lelucon_ yang pas untukmu." Nafas Ino memburu juga bibirnya bergetar. "Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak berpikir akan seperti ini." Sakura diam mencerna ucapan Ino. Memang benar dirinya menjadi lebih sibuk setelah menjadi penyanyi. Tapi dirinya juga bersyukur karena perbuatan Ino itu dirinya mendapat malaikat kecil yang luar biasa.

"Itu bukan topik utama kepergian Sakura. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan dari awal. Ku pikir itu tidak ada masalahnya semenjak satu bulan kejadian itu dan aku pikir itu tidak menjadi masalah besar." Jelas Karin tenang.

"Jangan berbelit-belit Karin! Ucapkan intinya." Seru Hinata tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak berbelit memang inilah awal pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke waktu itu dan aku tidak tahu apakah Sakura mendengarnya. Ku rasa Ino sendirilah yang harus mengaku tentang ini. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti pengadu." Ucap Karin sarkastik.

"Apa? Apa yang perlu aku jelaskan."

"Pesta di vila Hyuga. Saat kau mabuk itu." Balas Karin sarkastik.

Ino menunduk lagi, merasa bingung dan serba salah. Wanita barbie itu bingung harus memulai dari mana. Setelah hening cukup lama akhirnya Ino mengangkat wajahnya menatap wanita musim semi di sampingnya dengan manik shapphir yang sarat akan penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Waktu itu aku mabuk dan aku terlalu depresi dengan masalahku bersama Neji. Aku iri melihat Sasuke begitu perhatian padamu, maksudku…meskipun dia terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli tapi dengan dirimu dia _berbeda_. Mungkin kau tidak sadar tapi _kami_ bisa melihat itu." Membuang nafas frustasi Ino memalingkan wajahnya. "Kemudian kau menemui Karin di bawah dan Naruto dan Hinata pergi ketika Sasuke datang menanyakan dirimu. Waktu itu aku merasa marah..dan _panas_ karena aku mungkin– _masih mencintai_ Sasuke dan pikiran iblisku datang dan menghasutku agar aku merayunya. Dan waktu itu aku terlalu mabuk sampai aku mati rasa, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia katakana sampai aku berpikiran seperti seorang pengecut. Aku tahu Sasuke sebenarnya peduli dengan teman-temannya jadi aku memintanya untuk mengantarku ke kamar di sana dengan alasan aku idak kuat berjalan dan dia memapahku sampai di kamar kemudian aku merayu Sasuke lagi, tapi Sasuke menolak itu dan aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia tidak sadarkan diri, aku…mencumbunya… aku menciumnya….setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Ino menarik nafas panjang sebelum di hembuskannya. Dia merasa menjadi wanita rendahan ketika mengungkapkan semua itu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Mungkin aku tak lebih dari seorang jalang di luar sana." Ino mulai terisak. Sementara gadis di sampingnya hanya diam membisu. Terlalu syok mendengar pengakuan itu. Bahkan tidak ada airmata yang menetes tapi manic emeraldnya menyiratkan jika dia terlalu kecewa.

Karin hanya diam dan mematung dirinya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega jika melihat sahabat-sahabatnya terluka namun dia lelah jika harus menjadi kambing hitam terus-menerus.

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, dulu Shino berkata padaku jika seseorang memasukan sesuatu pada minuman Sasuke di pesta itu dan membuang bungkusnya di tempat sampah yang ternyata adalah obat tidur. Apa kau bisa katakan sesuatu Hinata?" wanita indigo yang sedari tadi diam menyimak itu tiba-tiba tersentak namanya di panggil.

"A-apa maksudmu Karin?" ucap Hinata was-was.

"Ku rasa kau mengerti Hinata. Apa kau yang menaruh obat itu?"

"Jangan menuduh Karin. Hinata selalu bersamaku waktu itu." Ucap Naruto marah.

" _Selalu_? Apa kau yakin?" Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Karin itu.

"Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Naruto. Kau tidak tahu saja jika selalu cemburu dengan Sakura karena kau selalu mementingkan Sakura daripada dia." Ucap Karin sarkastik.

"Apa itu benar Hinata?" hinata menunduk.

"Maafkan aku."  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Bukan aku yang memasukkan obat itu. Tapi ku mohon jangan marah pada orang ini jika aku memberitahu kalian.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ne-neji-nii yang melakukan itu. Aku melihat dia memasukan sesuatu ke dalam minuman dan aku tidak tahu untuk siapa minuman itu. Dan aku menegurnya tapi dia hanya berkata jika minuman itu membuat seseorang merasa pusing dan mengantuk dan akan aman karena orang tersebut tidak akan kemana-mana. Dan…seharusnya aku sadar jika itu untuk Sasuke karena Neji-nii selalu cemburu karena Ino masih peduli dengannya, dan ketika melihat Sakura tidak kunjung dating dan malah menjebak Sasuke bersama Ino aku melihat Neji-nii menyesal." Ucap Hinata lirih. "Kalian tahu sendiri jika Neji-niisan begitu membenciku dan setelah kami berbaikan aku tidak ingin membuat dia membenciku lagi. Ku mohon maafkan aku." Hinata menunduk merasa bersalah. Sementara Karin terdiam, merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Mereka emua tahu bagaimana Hinata begitu menyayangi kakak sepupunya itu namun Neji begitu benci dengan Hinata karena suatu kesalahpahaman.

"Sekarang kau mendapatkan jawaban kenpa aku tidak menyentuhmu Sakura. Aku merasa bajingan jika aku menyentuhmu setelah aku bersentuhan dengan wanita lain. Kau akan jijik jika tahu itu." Ucap Sasuke datar namun tersirat nada sendu dalam suaranya. Dia memandang Sakura yang sedari tadi diam. Dan ruangan kembali hening, bahkan udara terasa lebih dingin daripada musim dingin padahal ini musim semi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kepergian Sakura?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Kalian tahu? Semua itu terhubung dengan alasan Sakura pergi jika dia mendengar percakapanku dengan Sasuke." Semua mata memandang Karin. "Tiga hari sebelum kepergian Sakura, Sasuke menyuruhku ke kelasnya ketika pagi-pagi dia melihatku di kampus. Di kelas Sasuke yang masih kosong Sasuke berbicara padaku jika tiga hari sebelumnya dia terbangun dengan keadaan hamper telanjang di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Ino. Dia terlihat kacau Sakura jika kau ingin tahu." Karin diam sesaat memikirkan kata-kata yang terucap berikutnya agar tidak melukai siapapun yang ada di ruangan. "Sasuke keluar kamar sebelum Ino bangun, dan aku takut jika _dia_ ingat dan tahu jika mereka terbangun di tempat tidur yang sama. Dan aku marah karena Sasuke melakukan _itu_ dengannya meskipun Sasuke menjelaskan jika dia tidak bermaksud melakukan itu dan tidak ingat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Aku juga takut jika dia hamil dan membuat hubungan kalian terpisah. Sasuke menyarankan untuk menggugurkannya jika Ino hamil dan aku tidak setuju karena aku tahu kau pasti juga tidak akan menyetujui ide ini, Sakura. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian terluka." Karin menghentikan ucapannya, mencoba mengambil nafas sementara yang lain hanya menyimak dan mencoba memahami penjelasan panjang Karin.

"Aku berpikir Ino akan menuruti ucapanku jika dia hamil karena mereka bersahabat." Sambung Sasuke.

"Ya, dan aku takut pertunangan kalian akan hancur– maksudku rencana Sasuke yang akan _melamarmu_ akan hancur Sakura. Kau ingat malam di mana Sasuke mengadakan pesta itu?" Sakura hanya bergeming memandang kosong di depan. "Sbenarnya dia melakukan itu karena berencana melamarmu Sakura."

"…"

"…"

"Lalu, jelaskan kenapa Sakura bilang jika dia mendengar kau berkata mencintai Sasuke dan bertunangan dengannya Karin."

"Karena hanya kata itu yang mampu membebaskan aku dari rasa sukaku pada Sasuke. Mengucapkan itu pada Sasuke membuat perasaanku perlahan-lahan terkikis karena aku tahu…aku sudah kalah sebelum mendekatinya, aku bisa melihat di matanya sudah ada seseorang di hatinya, seperti yang dikatakan Ino tadi jika dia hanya berbeda jika di dekatmu dan orang bodohpun tahu, Sakura. Mungkin dulu aku jahat selalu merayu dan mendekati Sasuke sebelum aku berteman dengan kalian. Aku bahkan sering membuat Sakura marah dengan tingkahku padahal mereka masih berteman, namun ketika aku bersedih dia dating menjulurkan tangan padaku dan menawarkan sebuah pertemanan…saat itulah aku sadar kenapa di mata itu hanya ada Sakura seorang. Dan aku menyerah dan berteman dengan kalian." Air mata sudah mengenang namun di tahannya. "Lalu aku berusaha dekat dengan Sasuke dan mencoba membuatnya mengatakan perasaannya padamu, Sakura." Mengatur pernafasan yang terasa sesak Karin mencoba melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku bertunangan hanya ingin menjaga Sasuke untukmu Sakura. Paman Fugaku memaksa Sasuke bertunangan dengan Miko Shion, dan aku tahu jika itu terjadi maka Sasuke benar-benar lepas darimu maka aku mengajukan ide jika aku yang bertunangan dengan Sasuke maka aku bisa menunda pernikahan sampai kau kembali. Percayalah Sakura, Sasuke hanya mencintaimu sebelum ataupun sesudah kau mencintainya dan dia selalu mencoba mencari keberadaanmu." Sakura terdiam raut wajahnya benar-benar kosong.

"Karin mengorbankan perasaannya untukmu Sakura. Dia mengambil resiko dengan bertunangan palsu denganku." Sasuke memancing Sakura untuk berbicara sesuatu namun gadis itu hanya diam.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri membuat semua orang tegaang. Dia beranjak pergi dan berniat keluar namun berhenti ketika semua orang memanggil namanya secara reflek.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang menyusul Sakura.

"Aku mohon." Ucapnya singkat seolah meminta waktu untuk sendirian. Dan pada akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Wanita musim semi duduk di bangku taman yang sudah sepi. Tanpa terasa pembicaraan tadi membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga saat dia keluar hari sudah senja dan kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah hingga dia lelah dan duduk di sebuah taman dekat gereja. Mata emeraldnya memandang sendu gereja di depannya. Sebuah mantel biru yang di letetakkan di bahunya membuatnya kaget dan menoleh mendapati seorang pria berambut klimis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini?" tanyanya lembut setelah duduk di samping wanita itu.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke? Kau bisa bercerita padaku untuk mengurangi bebanmu."

"Kau mengenalnya Sai?" sai tersenyum menanggapi.

"Ya. Kami teman bisnis, tapi aku cukup dekat dengannya." Ucapan Sai hanya di tanggapi dengan diam. "Aku sudah mendengar sedikit masalah kalian meskipun aku tidak tahu apa masalah sebenarnya." Sakura memandang Sai intens sebelum menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku hanya merindukan gereja itu." Ucapnya singkat dan Sai hanya memandang bingung gadis itu. "Aku di besarkan di gereja itu." Sakura memulai bercerita. "Ketika berumur lima tahun–mungkin, aku tidak ingat– ku di tinggalkan ibuku di depan gereja itu, dia bilang hanya pergi untuk membelikanku gula-gula tapi sampai malam dia tidak kembali dan aku sadar jika aku di buang. Kemudian Suster Rin dating dan merawatku. Dia lebih menyayangiku daripada ibuku sendiri. Sampai suatu hari aku mengecewakannya Sai." Tanpa terasa airmata itu jatuh juga.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Sangat. Aku takut bertemu dengannya."

Sai hanya terdiam dirinya bukan orang yang pandai menghibur dan hanya bisa memeluk Sakura dari samping member kekuatan.

"Apakah aku mempunyai dosa terbesar hingga semua terjadi seperti ini. Ini terlalu…rumit."

"Kau orang baik Sakura-san jadi jangan berpikir seperti itu."

"Ataukah mungkin ini karma karena ibuku seorang pelacur yang hanya menjadi penghancur rumahtangga orang. Aku– "

"Ssstt… kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin ibumu orang baik karena melahirkan seorang anak yang baik pula."

"Kau salah Sai. Ibuku…mungkin hanya seorang pelacur dan pecanduyang membuang anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Mungkin ibumu bukan seperti itu. Mungkin dia berpikir memilih meninggalkanmu di gereja karena dia berpikir jika kau akan terjamin dan agar kau memiliki hati yang kuat dan menjadi lebih baik daripadanya. Seorang ibu tidak akan membiarkan anaknya menderita. Bukankah itu yang kau pikirkan tentang Sarada-chan?" Sakura terdiam. "Seandainya dia pelacur dia hanya tidak ingin jika kau tumbuh di lingkungan yang salah."

"Kau benar Sai."

Akhirnya Sakura memahami bagaimana dia harus bersyukur akan hidupnya. Mungkin hari ini dia belum bisa memaafkan semua orang namun dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri hingga kemarahannya mereda.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC…**_

.

.

.

.

Yeay bentar lagi tamat. Semoga chap ini bisa bikin reader puas dan maaf jika mengecewakan.

 _ **Thanks to :**_

ChyntiaSepti, Miss Divania Cherry, Nurulita as Lita-san, SaSaSarada-chan, TomatoSwaggy, ayutami, 1, 1, farhaaha, ferrish0407, kakikuda, raizel's wife, respitasari, sagyun,  17, sakura istri sasuke

AceSaboLuffy, azizahnur123456, Drisana620

mantika mochi, suket alang alang, kakikuda, echaNM, L, Firza290, moydini, shaulaamalfoy, yencherry, C. Prichilla, Jamurlumutan462, Harika-chan ELF, Nurulita as Lita-san, Guest, Secret Anthology, williewillydoo, Miyuki, zarachan

.

.

.

makasih banget buat dukungan readers semua dan sekali lagi gomen ne tidak bisa balas reviews tapi udah aku bacasatu-satu kok. Terimakasih buat dukungannya..


End file.
